Lemon Meringue
by red-jacobson
Summary: Random One-Shot File, the stories are complete, but could have a sequel eventually.
1. Chapter 1 Happy 18th Birthday Dawnie

Disclaimer: The Characters belong to Joss; I'm just playing with them. I  
promise I'll clean them up and put them back (I can't do anything about the  
smiles on their faces, though)

Pairing: (Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Kennedy/Dawn) NC-17 (1/4)

Timeframe: Set at the end of an AU Season Seven

Summary: Dawn flirts with Kennedy; Mistress Willow decides to teach her a  
lesson. A response to the BtVS Kink Fic-A-Thon.

Authors Note: Thanks to The Bear for his awesome beta job on this story!

Dedicated to Willowluv for the request.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Happy Birthday Dawnie  
by Red Jacobson (red_jacobson )

PART ONE

Place: Willow's house outside Parma Ohio  
Date: July 4, 2005

Willow stepped into the sunshine outside the backdoor of her house just  
outside Parma Ohio. She looked around the poolside patio and backyard.  
The party she'd worked so hard on was in full swing. `After all the work,  
decorating, cleaning, cooking. Well ok, I just picked from the caterer's  
menu. But still!' Willow thought with a giddy smile. `It's finally  
happening! And almost everybody made it!'

Xander was sitting in his usual spot, with Faith in her usual spot, right on  
his lap. `And he used to complain about Oz and I being too cute together?  
Hmnf! Those two are so saccharine it makes Ben and J-Lo look like Taylor and  
Burton. Who'd have thought, back in school, that those two would end up  
together?' Willow mused, turning her attention to the threesome by the picnic  
table.

Buffy and Riley were laying back on the lounge chairs, while Sam sat between  
them. Sam took a strawberry from the tray beside her, rolled it in the dip,  
and rubbed it along Buffy's lips, until Buffy opened her mouth and bit into  
the fruit, spraying juice onto Sam's hand. Riley smiled as he reached for the  
juice covered hand and pulled it up to his mouth. As Riley was sucking the  
juices from Sam's fingers, Willow could hear the low moan of pleasure from  
Sam. `Weird relationship, but it seems to make Buffy happy, so, more power to  
her'. Willow thought.

Giles and Olivia were over by the stereo, making comments about `bloody  
colonials' no doubt. Andrew was about the only no-show, `Off being someone's  
pony-boy, probably,' Willow thought with a smirk. `And Dawn.'

`What is Dawn doing over there with Kennedy?' Willow wondered feeling  
suddenly annoyed. `Is she flirting with her? Oh no! Nobody flirts with my  
slave without my permission! Time to make sure that brat knows who Kennedy  
belongs to, the little brat!'

Walking over to the pool, Willow paused, taking in the view of the Kennedy  
and Dawn in their bikinis. Kennedy was wearing a dark blue suit that Willow  
had chosen for her and Dawn was in a white two piece that barely covered her  
nipples and crotch.

`Damn, she does look drool worthy! And, the way she's acting with Ken, hmmm;  
I think that 18th Birthday surprise Tara and I talked about may happen after  
all. Dawn sure seems interested in getting some girl loving' Willow thought,  
as she moved forward.

`But I can think naughty Dawnie thoughts later, time to make my claim clear!'  
Willow thought as she walked behind the two of them, and put her arms around  
Kennedy's waist. Feeling Kennedy relax into her embrace, she ran her hand up  
to the brunette's hair, and pulled her into an overpowering kiss. Kennedy  
moaned, opening her mouth to allow Willow's tongue to dominate her.

Pulling back, Willow whispered in her ear, "Good Girl!" Looking over at Dawn,  
who was standing there with her mouth hanging open, she grinned and said,  
"So, Dawnie, how's it going?"

"Uh, um, I'm good thanks, and you?" Dawn stammered.

"Fine, so tell me," Willow asked, with an almost predatory grin, "do you like  
what you see?" as she ran her hands over Kennedy's body.

Dawn licked her lips and her voice sounded raspy as she answered "Ye-yes."

"Thank you for being honest, but, you need to remember that Kennedy is mine,  
and you don't get to flirt with her, or tease her, without my permission."  
Willow said with a sly grin.

"Oh, really, and what are you going to do about it?" Dawn challenged.

`This little brat is challenging me! Oh yeah! She's deliberately pushing me,  
well, won't she be surprised to find out, I don't bluff,' Willow thought,  
trying to keep her arousal from showing. "For today, I won't do anything,  
but, you will be 18 soon, and I'm thinking of making you my bitch and giving  
you to Kennedy as a gift if you don't behave. Why?" Willow answered, in a  
deceptively calm tone of voice.

"You wouldn't dare!" Dawn whispered, but, from the flush on her face, it  
seemed like she was trying to convince herself.

"Try me! Now, if you will excuse us, Kennedy and I have something to take  
care of upstairs." Willow said, turning her back on Dawn as she pulled  
Kennedy by the hand, leading her towards the house.

* * *

As she watched the two of them walk away, Dawn stood, `Oh god! I can just  
see the two of them, Kennedy on her knees, licking her Mistress's pussy,  
while Mistress leans over and uses a paddle on her', before shaking her head  
and diving into the pool.

Climbing out, she grabbed her towel, dried off and got a drink, all without  
thinking. She was still picturing herself, nude, while Willow and Kennedy  
toyed with her, teasing her, making her cry out from pleasure. `I hope she  
really meant what she said. It used to drive me wild, listening to her  
spanking Tara at home.' Dawn thought.

Coming to a decision, Dawn thought `let's find out!'

Looking around, she saw that no one was watching her, so she headed up to  
the house. Walking up to the bathroom, she stopped at the door to Willow's  
bedroom. Through the door, she heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting  
flesh, followed by a throaty moan. Then she heard Willow's voice, but it was  
too low to make out the words. Then the sound of flesh on flesh started  
again. `Oh, my god! She's spanking Kennedy! That lucky bitch!'

Feeling an overwhelming heat, Dawn rushed into the bathroom, and locked  
the door behind her. Sitting on the toilet, she slid her bottoms down, and  
fingered herself to a quick orgasm. She tried her best to keep quiet, even  
biting on her arm to muffle the noise. When she finished, and walked out the  
door, she saw Willow leaning against the wall outside, with a smirk on her  
face.

"What?" Dawn asked, still flushed from her activities.

Sniffing, Willow asked, "Did you enjoy that Dawnie? It smells like you did.  
Oh, and whatever you were doing to try and keep quiet, it didn't work."

`Shit! Busted!' Dawn thought, `but, it gives me a chance to see if Willow was  
serious downstairs' she thought happily.

Walking up to her, Willow asked, "Did you enjoy hearing me spank Kennedy's  
bare bottom? I know you were outside the door, we heard you stop. Do you  
know that I made her eat me until I came, after I spanked her? And, I'm not  
letting her cum until after the party. I know you want her, but, if you keep  
being the tease, you'll find out that I wasn't kidding earlier. I'll do the  
same to you and more when you turn 18. Now, let's get back to the party  
before your sister wonders where you went."

Dawn flushed hotly, and her eyes lost focus as Willow's words took her to a  
wonderful visual place. Forcing herself to respond to Willow, all she could  
think of to say was "Wha, What about Kennedy?"

"She'll be along shortly; I'm having her change her outfit. Since you had  
such a hard time being around her in a bikini, I'm having her wear something  
else. Now, let's go!" Willow commanded, using a firm tone of voice that Dawn  
hadn't heard before.

Lost in thought of what Willow's words could mean, Dawn followed her back to  
the party. Willow took off to chat with Buffy, and Dawn stood by the door,  
still in a lust soaked daze. She didn't even notice that somebody was talking  
to her.

"Dawn? Hey, Dawn!"

"Huh?" Looking up, she saw Molly and Amanda standing in front of her, with  
grins on their faces. They just started talking when Dawn, looking over  
Molly's shoulder, saw Kennedy, who had walked out and stood next to Willow.  
Kennedy was no longer wearing that drool inducing bikini, but, now, she was  
dressed in an outfit that looked like it came from a fetish catalogue, the  
Catholic Schoolgirl edition. She had on a tight black skirt that hung past  
her knees, calf length stockings and black loafers, with a white silk blouse,  
buttoned up to the collar.

"All she needs is a lollipop, and I'd jump her right here, how about you  
Mandy?" Molly said, smiling in apparent appreciation.

"Oh, behave yourself! If you're a good girl, we can play dress up when we get  
home." Amanda responded, playfully smacking Molly on her butt.

"Well, what if I'm not a good girl, what happens then?" Molly smirked.

"In that case, Vi and I will tie you up, and gag you, and make you watch and  
listen while we have fun on our own, all night long!" Amanda answered.

"Oh! That's mean!" Molly whined, "But, I'll be a good girl."

After listening to the two of them, Dawn just shook her head. "Geez you two!  
It's bad enough I had to listen to Willow and Kennedy, but now you sound like  
you're going for the Junior Miss Cleveland Kink Award."

"What's the matter Dawn, jealous?" Amanda asked.

"Fuck yeah! I haven't gotten any in a while, and living with the three  
kink-bots over there, I really wish I had sound proof walls. I mean, who'd  
have thought that straight arrow, Captain Cornbread had kink in him?"

"He does? Oooh, tell me more!" Molly asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry, I can't, it's just too, too disturbing. But, I will tell you  
this, I got up to use the bathroom one night, and saw Buffy and Sam coming  
up the stairs, dressed in French Maid outfits, and Sam was carrying a tray  
with a bowl of whipped cream, strawberries and a dildo! I mean, it's just  
wrong! Who was going to use what on whom? And do I really want to know?"  
Dawn said, shaking her head at the memory.

"Poor Dawnie," Molly teased, "maybe you'll find someone here to help you  
out."

Dawn shook her head, "I doubt it, with Buffy around to `protect my virtue'  
just about all the interesting people have been scared off. Hell, even Faith  
won't give me a tumble, and I offered to invite Xander to join us. But she  
turned me down, she said that `B would kill her if I messed with her 17 year  
old sister' and so, I'm gonna have to take care of myself for a couple of  
more weeks, but then, watch out!" Dawn added with a grin.

* * *

Willow noticed Dawn's reaction to the outfit, and smiled to herself. `She  
really does want me to take her, doesn't she?' Turning back to Buffy, Willow  
suggested that Dawn spend the night before Dawn's birthday with her and  
Kennedy, so that Buffy could get their house decorated for the Birthday Party  
and Buffy was quick to agree. Squeezing Kennedy's hand, she told her she'd be  
back in a couple of minutes.

Walking up to where Dawn was talking to Molly and Amanda, Willow tapped Dawn  
on the shoulder.

"Hey, Dawnie, can you give me a hand? I'm getting drinks and I need your  
help." Willow asked.

"Sure Willow, glad to help." Dawn said.

When they got into the kitchen, Willow turned on Dawn, and backed her up  
against the wall. "All right, little girl, I saw you looking at Kennedy  
earlier, even after I warned you. Did you really think I was kidding about  
that, or, do you really want me to make you my bitch? Why, little girl,  
you're all flushed! Is the thought on being my bitch making you hot? I bet  
that's it! I bet you got so turned on by what I make Kennedy do, you want  
some for yourself. Is that it? Do we turn you on? Let me see."

With those words, Willow shoved her hand down the front of Dawn's bathing  
suit, and slid a finger in. "Oooh, yeah, that's what it is, you want what  
Kennedy got, you are soaking wet! And delicious too!" She added, sucking  
the juices off her fingers.

"Now, little girl, here is what's going to happen, the night before your  
birthday, you will be spending the night here. I warned you what would  
happen once you turned 18, it's time for you to find out I mean what I  
say. I've already gotten Buffy's permission to have you stay over. Of  
course, she doesn't know what will happen that night. Do you have any  
questions?"

"N-N-No." Dawn stammered, feeling herself getting even wetter from the  
commanding tone Willow was using.

"No..what?" Willow demanded leaning forward until her face was only inches  
away from Dawn's.

"No, Mistress?" Dawn said, lowering her eyes.

"Good answer. Now, when you come over, don't bring any clothing - including  
sleepwear - that you will want to wear again. I can't promise what will  
happen to them. Now, let's get those drinks." Willow said, turning towards  
the refrigerator.

PART TWO

The night before Dawn's 18th Birthday

"Do you have everything Dawn?" Buffy asked, for about the fifteenth time in  
as many minutes.

"Yes, Buffy, clothes, money, toothbrush, stake, cross, holy water. I'm all  
packed." Dawn sighed, `just like I told you every other time you've asked  
me.'

"Okay, let's go! I'm sure you and Willow and Kennedy are going to have loads  
of fun." Buffy said.

`If only you knew' Dawn thought with a smile. But said "Yeah, I'm sure we  
will, but don't think I'm not aware you just want me out of the house so you  
three can have sex in every room."

"Hey, we do that anyway!" Buffy said, before blushing and saying "I mean,  
let's get going, and don't want you to be late."

`Actually, I don't think I'd mind; just give Willow another reason to spank  
me! Yum!' Dawn thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Dawn walked up to Willow's house. Swallowing the  
butterflies in her stomach, she knocked on the door. A few seconds later,  
Kennedy opened it, and, standing aside, allowed Dawn to enter. As the door  
closed, Dawn heard the sound of Buffy's car pulling out of the driveway.

After the second game of scrabble that Willow kicked her butt in, Dawn  
started waiting for either Willow or Kennedy to raise the subject of the  
Fourth of July. But neither Willow nor Kennedy said anything at all about  
it, which caused Dawn's butterflies to come back even stronger.

`Why don't they say anything about it?' Dawn wondered, `Willow made it clear  
that I was coming over so she could make me her bitch, ooh, nice visual  
place! But, it's driving me crazy with anticipation. Wait, Willow said she  
was waiting till I was 18, and that's tomorrow. Guess I'm going to have to  
wait until morning.'

After realizing nothing would likely happen that evening, she forced herself  
to relax, and totally dominated the third game of scrabble. A while later,  
Dawn looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven o'clock, so, she  
excused herself and went up to bed.

Pulling out the sweat pants and shirt that she had brought with her to sleep  
in, Dawn shook her head, `I'm gonna be 18 when I wake up, why should I wear  
little girl's clothes to bed?' she thought. Deciding to be daring, Dawn wore  
nothing but her panties and an old t-shirt to bed. After tossing and turning  
for a while, trying to get comfortable, she fell asleep just after midnight.

* * *

2 am, the next morning

Dawn was jerked awake by the sound of her bedroom door crashing open, and  
the lights going on. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she looked and saw  
Kennedy, stark naked, smiling down at her. Behind her, also nude stood  
Willow, who was frowning. Dawn tried to move, but found that her hands and  
feet were tied to the bed posts. Willow walked up to the bed, and forced  
Dawn's mouth open, and pushed some fabric in.

Willow said, "These are Kennedy's panties, little girl. I warned you that if  
you continued to misbehave, I was going to make you my bitch, and give you to  
Kennedy as a gift. Obviously, you must have wanted it, because you kept it  
up."

"Kennedy was wearing those panties when I described my plan for you for  
tonight, and she got them really soaked. I want you to enjoy the juices,  
because you'll be drinking them from the source before the sun comes up."  
Willow said sternly. Her face was impassive, and Dawn felt as though she  
was sitting in front of the Principal back in school, waiting for her  
punishment to be announced.

`Although,' Dawn thought, `my panties never got wet sitting in the  
Principal's office.' She realized that Willow was still speaking, and  
focused on what she was saying.

"Now, before we go any further, you must understand that you are here to be  
disciplined, so you can learn your place." Willow's voice softened slightly  
as she continued, "You will be allowed pleasure, when you have earned that  
right. In the meantime, if there is anything that you can not handle, if it  
gets too intense for you, either say the word `Remote', or, if your mouth  
is occupied, let go of this ball." As Willow she put a small red ball in  
Dawn's left hand. "Nod if you understand."

Almost shaking with the excitement that Willow's words caused her, Dawn  
quickly nodded.

"Very good, little girl, you are learning already. But, you are wearing too  
much clothing, Kennedy, take care of it!"

Kennedy climbed onto the bed, and straddled Dawn's waist. Reaching for the  
neck on the T-shirt, Kennedy ripped it open, leaving Dawn bare from the  
waist up, showing her heaving breasts, with the nipples already standing  
fully erect. Then Kennedy slid down, and ripped the panties off as well.  
Both Kennedy and Willow gasped as they saw Dawn's shaved mound.

Willow smiled, "Oh, you horny little Minx, does Buffy know that you shaved  
your pussy?" Pulling the gag from Dawn's mouth, she asked again. "Does Buffy  
know what a horny little girl you are? Shaving your pussy like that?"

"No, she doesn't, Mistress." Dawn responded, happy that she remembered to say  
`Mistress'.

"I see that you've learned the proper way to speak to me. That's good, but,  
you still need discipline. Kennedy, take her downstairs and prepare her, I'll  
be down shortly." Willow commanded, before turning and walking out of the  
room.

"Yes Mistress," Kennedy replied as she unhooked the now eighteen year old  
from the bed. Tossing Dawn over her shoulder, Kennedy carried her out of the  
room. After going down two flights of stairs into the basement, she set Dawn  
on her feet between two wooden posts. Hooking her wrists and ankles into  
chains that were in the posts, Dawn found herself spread eagled, and, more  
than just a little turned on.

`I can't believe this is finally happening. I've been fantasizing about being  
taken like this ever since Willow cornered me in the kitchen on the Fourth!'

Looking around the room, Dawn saw that there was lots of furniture, but most  
of it was covered in sheets, so she couldn't puzzle out what they were. She  
did notice that the floor was covered in soft carpets, the same red color of  
the draperies that covered almost all of the wall space.

She was pulled from her examination of the room by Kennedy pinching her  
nipples.

"You thought that was fun, didn't you?" Kennedy demanded, "Parading around in  
front of me, showing off your tits, flaunting them, and knowing that I'm not  
even supposed to be looking. Well now, tonight, those tits, that ass, that  
juicy pussy, all belong to my mistress, and she gave me permission to play  
with you. Do you like that idea?"

"Oh, yes, yes I do! I knew what Mistress would do to me, and I wanted her to  
take me right there, instead, she punished me, making me wait. I know I've  
been a bad little girl, and I need Mistress and you to punish me!" Dawn  
panted.

`God, I'm burning up, I haven't been this turned on since I used to listen to  
Willow and Tara at home.' Dawn thought.

"Well, then, it's time to get you ready." Kennedy said, seductively. "You are  
going to learn what true pleasure is tonight! Mistress and I will take you up  
to the edge, and keep you there, until you are begging to do whatever we  
want, just so we'll let you have some relief."

As Kennedy was talking, she brought out a set of nipple clamps with a chain  
attaching them. Dawn gasped as they were clamped onto her sensitive nubs,  
and moaned when Kennedy tugged on the chain, pulling them tighter. Then,  
Kennedy moved behind her, and Dawn felt fingers sliding into dripping pussy,  
gathering up wetness before moving up to rub against her last virgin hole.  
Unconsciously she tensed up, but Kennedy slapped her ass, grabbing her  
attention.

Whispering seductively, Kennedy sucked on Dawn's earlobe as she said, "Loosen  
up, it's going to happen, unless you use the safeword, otherwise, get used to  
the idea. You'll love it, I love it when Mistress fucks me in the ass, and  
I'm sure you will too!"

As she was speaking, Kennedy worked first one, then two fingers into Dawn's  
ass, before pulling them out, and pushing something hard into her. Dawn  
moaned at the sensation of fullness, but forcing herself to relax, felt the  
pressure easing.

"It's a butt plug. One of the smallest we have, so you can get used to it."  
Kennedy said soothingly, as she rubbed Dawn's back.

Dawn sighed, relaxing into the sensation of Kennedy rubbing the tension from  
her back. She whimpered as Kennedy stopped,

Kennedy said, "Mistress is waiting for me to tell her you're ready. We will  
be back soon, and, you'll get what you want, and deserve."

As she heard Kennedy go up the stairs, Dawn started looking around the room,  
seeing the light glint off a piece of glass on the wall. `What's that? I'll  
be damned; it looks like a camera lens. Is Mistress filming me? I wish I  
could see what I look like, especially from behind. I'd never considered  
having anything in my butt, and would have fought against it if a guy tried  
to do it. But, it feels good, strange, but good. And Mistress is going to  
fuck me there? I can't wait!'

PART THREE

Dawn heard Willow and Kennedy coming down the stairs, and, turned to see  
Kennedy carrying a tray. Moving to watch Willow, Dawn could see that she was  
keeping her face impassive.

Dawn dropped her head and whimpered as Willow tugged on the chain connecting  
the nipple clamps, causing the clamps to tighten around her nipples. `Oh my  
god, that's intense! My nipples were never this sensitive before, but, it  
felt like electricity went right to my clit when Mistress tugged the chain.'

Dawn felt a hand cup her chin, and raised her head to look into her  
Mistress's face. Mistress had a hint of a smile on her face, and she spoke,  
using the `Mistress Voice', saying; "Little girl, I warned you what would  
happen in you continued to tease my slave, didn't I?"

"Yes Mistress, you did." Dawn replied. `And I've been waiting for this for  
the past two weeks! My imagination was weak, compared to the reality of the  
way this feels.' Dawn thought, surrendering totally to her Mistress.

"Then why did you do it? Did you want me punish you? Did it get you wet,  
thinking about being punished, being my little bitch?" Mistress demanded.

"Yes, yes Mistress! It got me so hot, I had to go and finger myself in your  
upstairs bathroom. I imagined you spanking me, making me please you with my  
mouth, that's why I kept pushing, I need to be punished." Dawn responded  
eagerly, willing to admit her deepest secrets, if that would make Mistress  
happy.

"Well, you are going to get your wish. I'm going to start by spanking you,  
eighteen times, one for each birthday, and I want you to count them out, then  
you are going to kneel in front of Kennedy, and beg for the permission to  
please her, as an apology for teasing her. Then, we are going to tie you down  
and teach you what it means to be a woman."

SMACK! On the left cheek!

"One Mistress!"

SMACK! On the right cheek!

"Two Mistress!"

SMACK! Right in the center, pushing the plug deeper into her ass.

"Aaaah! Th - Three Mistress!"

* * *

SMACK! Over both cheeks at the same time.

"Eighteen, Mistress!"

As soon as Dawn had gasped out the last word, Willow stepped back, and said,  
"Kennedy, juice!"

Kennedy grabbed a glass of orange juice and a straw from the tray, and held  
it up to Dawn's mouth. She drank greedily, and, as her breathing was calming  
down, Willow ran her hand gently down her back, saying, "You did well little  
girl, now, it's time for you to apologize to Kennedy."

"Yes Mistress, thank you." Dawn replied.

Releasing Dawn from the chains, Willow led her to the bench where Kennedy was  
sitting. Removing the nipple clamps, Willow gently pushed Dawn to her knees. She looked up at Kennedy, who smiled down at her through hooded eyes.

"May I please you? To apologize for my behavior?" Dawn begged, feeling her  
own need dripping between her thighs.

Kennedy looked up to Willow as though seeking permission. At the redhead's  
single imperious nod, the brunette dropped her eyes back down to Dawn.

"Yes" Kennedy said with a salacious grin.

Dawn leaned forward, inhaling the scent of Kennedy's arousal, and hesitantly  
reached out for a taste, tracing along the wet lips, drinking in the sweet  
juices, then delving in further before adding two fingers inside Willow's  
pet.

Feeling Kennedy's clit with her tongue, Dawn captured it with her lips, and  
began sucking gently on it. At the same time, Dawn was working two fingers in  
and out, pumping quickly until she felt Kennedy contract around her, and her  
mouth was flooded with Kennedy's juices.

"Wow," Dawn breathed, savoring the taste of Kennedy's juices, "that was  
wild!"

"Little girl, your apology is very much accepted." Kennedy gasped, with a  
huge smile on her face.

Dawn beamed at her words, and was still smiling when Willow tapped her on the  
shoulder.

"Now, little girl, it's time for you to earn your reward." Willow said.

Moving to the back wall, Willow moved one of the draperies aside, revealing  
a built-in bed leaning up against the wall. Pulling it down, she had Dawn lay  
on top of the plastic coated mattress. As she was hooking Dawn's hands and  
feet to cuffs on the bed, Mistress climbed on the bed, straddling Dawn's  
face, saying, "Okay, little girl, you've apologized to Kennedy, but now, it's  
time for you to make it up to me. It was my slave you were teasing, after  
all."

As Dawn slid her tongue up, she ran her tongue through her Mistress's red  
curls; she was rewarded by hearing Mistress sigh in pleasure, and then say  
"Get going! If you want to earn your reward, pleasure me!"

Dawn started moving her tongue into Willow's pussy, craning her neck as she  
tried to get deeper inside. Willow wiggled down, allowing Dawn deeper access,  
and groaned as Dawn's tongue flicked her clit.

"Oh, yeah! Little Girl, that's the way, keep doing that! Be a good little  
bitch, make your mistress cum!" Willow shouted.

Dawn moved her head, using her entire face to cause friction in Willow's  
pussy. Soon, Willow started rocking on her face, and moaning as she achieved  
release. Falling forward, she said, "Oh yeah! Little Girl, you've pleased me  
greatly! I think you've earned your reward. Kennedy, come here."

Hearing Mistress tell her she was pleased sent a wave of happiness throughout  
Dawn, and she felt even happier when she realized that Mistress was going to  
let her cum! "Oh! Thank you Mistress, Thank you!" She cried out.

Dawn felt her Mistress and Kennedy laid down on either side her, and began  
sucking on her nipples.

Then, moving in unison, Dawn felt them each slide a finger into her pussy,  
pumping in and out. Dawn whimpered when she felt them add a second finger.

Dawn gasped at the sensation of both her Mistress and Kennedy's fingers as  
they found and teased her clit. Dawn had been on the knife edge of arousal  
since Kennedy carried her down the stairs. Just that one touch to her  
throbbing nub and she screamed out in orgasmic pleasure.

PART FOUR

Willow looked down at Dawn's face, still flushed from her orgasm, and smiled.  
Beckoning Kennedy to follow her, she went over to a wooden chest by the wall.  
Grinning in anticipation, she opened it, pulling out her favorite harness and  
dildo. Grabbing a second harness, she handed it to Kennedy, and found a long  
thin dildo. Smirking, she softly said, "I think this will fit quite nicely in  
that little girl's ass, don't you Kennedy?"

Kennedy's eyes widened as she looked at the toy, whispering "Oh, Mistress,  
you're going to use my favorite on her? She's very lucky; I love it when you  
use it on me!"

Leaning over to pull Kennedy into a kiss, she whispered, "If you're a very  
good girl for the rest of the night, I might use it on you as well!"

Kennedy smiled, "Oh Mistress, you know I can be a very, very good girl!"

"I know you can," Willow replied, "but I just wanted to give you a little  
incentive. Now, let's see to our guest."

* * *

Dawn was watching them with interest, her eyes widening as she saw the two of  
them strapping on the dildos. `Are they gonna use both of them on me? At the  
same time?' she thought, `Oh God! I'm gonna go out of my mind before this is  
all over. Well, I've enjoyed everything else they've done to me, I'm sure  
I'll enjoy this as well.'

She looked up and saw Willow and Kennedy approaching the bed, `Oh wow, now  
I know what a predatory smile looks like.' Dawn thought, shivering in  
anticipation.

Dawn watched curiously as the other two got to the bed and released her from  
the cuffs that had been holding her down. Kennedy helped Dawn sit up, and  
then slid onto the bed where Dawn had been laying. Dawn felt her Mistress tap  
her on the shoulder, and pointed to the dildo Kennedy was wearing, saying,  
"Go ahead little girl, I'm sure a horny little slut like you knows what to do  
with a big cock like that!"

`Oh, the `Mistress' voice! I can't believe how wet it gets me, just hearing  
her use it!' Dawn thought, as she moved her mouth to the head of the cock.  
`It's bigger than I'm used to, but, Mistress wants me to handle it, so I  
will!' she thought. Wetting the head with her saliva, she opened her mouth  
and took the head in. Running her tongue around it, she took it further into  
her mouth.

Dawn bobbed her head so that the butt end of the dildo moved inside Kennedy,  
causing her to moan out, "Oh yeah, Suck my cock, little girl! Show me what a  
good cocksucker you can be!"

`She wants me to show her?' Dawn thought, `you ain't seen nothing yet  
Kennedy!' She started to move her head faster, and started using her hands  
to stroke the fake cock. Dawn was getting more excited because Kennedy's  
moans were coming faster and faster. Taking one of her hands off the dildo,  
Dawn reached back and started rubbing herself. She moaned in disappointment  
when another hand stopped her from scratching her itch.

She heard Willow's `Mistress Voice' in her ear; "No little girl, this isn't  
about you, yet. You still have to earn the right to touch my property. And,  
tonight, you are my property!"

As Mistress Willow was talking, Dawn felt the plug in her bottom being  
twisted and pumped in and out of her butt. The sensations were so intense  
she had a difficult time concentrating on what Mistress was saying.

"That turns you on, doesn't it, little girl? Being told how good a cocksucker  
you are, it gets you hot, doesn't it? You're such a horny little slut, you  
probably love it when someone treats you like you deserve, isn't that true  
little girl?"

`I can't believe how wet this is making me! It's like all my fantasies are  
coming true in one night!' Dawn thought, struggling to keep herself from  
moaning out her pleasure at the words her Mistress was using. It was  
difficult, especially since Kennedy had chosen to wrap her hands in Dawn's  
hair and was holding her head still as she started fucking Dawn's face with  
the 8 inch cock.

Suddenly, Dawn felt Mistress's hand smack her on her ass, and Mistress's  
voice in her ear. "Brace yourself little girl, I'm going to fuck you in you  
tight little ass now! I'm sure you'll love it; Kennedy loves it when I fuck  
her in the ass. In fact, I may let her have a crack at you when I'm done!"

She felt the butt plug being pulled gently out of her bottom, then Mistress's  
fingers were rubbing a cool liquid into her stretched out hole. Then she felt  
something placed at the entrance to her ass, and Mistress's hands on her  
waist. `The pressure is incredible, but I can take it. Mistress says I can,  
so I can!' Dawn thought as she felt the head of the dildo push into her ass.

As the head popped in, and Mistress slid more of it into her, the pressure  
turned into a pleasant sensation of fullness. And then she pushed back, so  
the rest of the dildo was buried in her ass. Turning her attention back to  
Kennedy's cock, she started sucking harder, at the same time she started  
moving her hips in rhythm with Mistress's strokes.

Dawn felt Mistress's weight against her back and her mouth at her ear.  
Feeling a nip from Mistress's teeth on her earlobe, she heard, "Do you want  
to cum little girl? Do you think a nasty little cock-slut should be allowed  
to cum while her Mistress fucks her tight little ass?"

Dawn pulled her mouth up, off of Kennedy's cock, and moaned, "Oh, Mistress,  
that feels wonderful! Please, please let your bad little girl cum!"

With a chuckle, Mistress pulled her cock almost all the way out and said,  
"Tell you what, little girl, climb up on Kennedy's cock, and, if you can  
handle both of us, I'll let you cum."

Feeling Kennedy release her head, she cried out "Oh, thank you Mistress!  
Thank you!" Then, she crawled up the bed, until she was straddling Kennedy.  
Reaching down, she seated the cock at the entrance to her dripping pussy,  
and lowered herself onto it. Groaning at the fullness, Dawn took all eight  
inches inside of her, and then fell forward, to allow Mistress better access  
to her ass. She was rewarded for her effort when Mistress said "Good girl!  
You can cum whenever you are ready."

With a burst of happiness at Mistress's approval, Dawn started grinding  
herself against Kennedy's cock. Feeling the contact on her clit, she started  
moving faster, building a rhythm with Mistress and Kennedy, so that they were  
both moving into her at the same time. Soon Dawn surrendered to the building  
sensations in her clit, shooting sparks of pleasure throughout her body, and  
screamed out her orgasm. Mistress and Kennedy shouted out their pleasure only  
moments later, and the three of them collapsed in a pile, panting heavily.

After calming down from the most intense experience of her life, Dawn tried  
to move her legs into a more comfortable position, and whimpered as realized  
she was very sore.

Willow said, using her normal voice, "Oh! Hang on Dawn; I'll get that out of  
you."

She felt the dildo in her bottom being slid out, and then Willow helped her  
off of Kennedy's cock. Standing on shaking legs, she was pulled into a hug by  
both Willow and Kennedy. Willow kissed her, with her tongue forcing entrance  
into Dawn's eager mouth, and then Willow was replaced by Kennedy, for the  
same wonderful treatment.

When Kennedy moved away, Willow smiled at her, and said; "Happy Birthday  
Dawn! Hope you enjoyed your present as much as we did!"

Dawn answered with a matching smile; "Best one ever! That was so far beyond  
my imagination, I can't even describe it!"

Kennedy put her arms around Dawn, and started stroking her nipples, saying,  
"Well, we wanted to make your 18th birthday special, so Willow and I decided  
to show you what it was like to be a woman."

Dawn stared at both of them, with a puzzled expression. "But, Buffy already  
showed me that, on my last birthday."

As she watched the color drain from Willow's face, and heard Kennedy start  
to stutter behind her, Dawn started to snicker, then giggle, and finally  
broke out into a full fledged belly laugh. "Oh God!" she gasped, between  
laughing, "the look on your faces! It's priceless! I was only kidding. I  
mean, Buffy? Eeeww!"

Growing serious, Dawn knelt down in front of Willow, and said, "That was the  
most incredibly satisfying experience I've had in my life. I really loved  
being your bitch, Mistress, and I don't have the words to describe how I  
felt inside when you called me `little girl'. I hope you won't think me  
presumptuous, but, is it possible that this could happen again?"

There was silence for almost a minute, and finally, Dawn couldn't take the  
suspense any longer. Looking up, she saw both Willow and Kennedy looking down  
at her, with no expression on either of their faces. Finally, Dawn shivered  
in delight as she heard `Mistress Voice' once again, as Willow spoke, "Little  
Girl, you are incredibly presumptuous, thinking that I have nothing better to  
do than to provide discipline to a novice submissive. If I am to consider  
your impertinent request, you will have to prove to me that you are worthy of  
my time. However, you were acceptable tonight, so I'm willing to allow you to  
join Kennedy and I occasionally, when I think you deserve it. However, I also  
know several Mistress's who may be willing to provide you the firm hand you  
desire, and can arrange to have you displayed to them as well."

"Yes Mistress, thank you, Mistress!" Dawn cried out with joy, imagining the  
pleasure the future held at the hand of a strong mistress.

The End

The fic request was:  
On Dawn's 18th Birthday, Willow and Kennedy tie Dawn to her bed, and show her  
what it means to be a woman.

The requirements were:  
Kennedy in a school girl uniform  
Nipple Clamps  
Pubic shaving  
Kennedy's tongue piercing  
Whipped Cream  
And the phrase "But Buffy already showed me that."


	2. Chapter 2 A Very Happy Birthday

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters and settings belongs to me; they belong  
to the Crack heads at Mutant Enemy. Please don't sue me; I'm not making any  
money off them.

RATING: NC-17

PAIRING: Xander/Willow

DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just let me know.

FEEDBACK: Of course, it makes me write faster.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was inspired by a rather interesting video clip that I  
was sent. Charles, you owe me that X/T story!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The Second: After the events of Lover's Walk, Xander and  
Willow decided to stay together. They have been dating ever since, but have  
not yet slept together. During the evening of the Zeppo, Xander did not sleep  
with Faith, which made him able to get through to her after the death of the  
Deputy Mayor. Faith didn't go bad, and has been a part of the Scooby Gang in  
good standing.

Now, on with the story:

TIME: The Friday before Graduation; Willow's 18th Birthday

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: A Very Happy Birthday  
by Red Jacobson (howardjk1962 )

The Bronze was fairly quiet that night, and, after only about an hour, Willow  
asked Xander to walk her home. Saying goodbye to Buffy and Angel, the two of  
them went out to the car that Xander's Uncle Rory gave him for his 18th  
birthday earlier that month.

Pulling into the driveway of Willow's house, Xander shook his head at the  
empty house. "Your folks still not back from where ever they went, Will?"

Surprising, Willow grinned at him, "Nope, they actually offered to come back  
for the day, but I asked them to wait a few days."

"I guess that makes sense, what with the Mayor and all that."

"Actually, Xander, that wasn't why I asked them not to come back yet, I  
wanted to give you a special birthday present tonight, and couldn't do it  
in the Bronze."

"Uh, Will, it's not my birthday, and you already gave me a present." Xander  
said, confused.

"Don't worry Xander; this present will be for both of us." She said with a  
smirk.

"Oh? Oh!" he said, as a light bulb turned on over his head.

"Now, let's go inside so we can celebrate properly." Willow said, with a  
wicked grin.

* * *

Walking inside, Willow said, "Just have a seat, I'll be down in just a  
minute." Leaving Xander sitting on the couch Willow ran up the stairs to  
her room.

A few minutes later, she came back down, and smiled at Xander's reaction to  
her new outfit. She had chosen her appearance with great care, the dress she  
was wearing was the same one she had on the first time they kissed. For the  
first time that she can remember, Xander was absolutely speechless.

"As I mentioned, this may be my birthday, but, this is my present to you,  
and your present to me. I want to give myself to you, in every way possible.  
So; sit back and relax, and let me unwrap your present."

Turning away, she started the stereo, and music started pumping out. As  
Willow swayed to the music, she reached behind her and pulled the zipper  
down. Shrugging her shoulders, the dress slid down her body and puddle at  
her feet. Stepping out of the dress, Willow glanced over her shoulder,  
grinning as Xander shifted on the couch, trying to ease his obvious  
erection.

"Enjoying the show, Xander?" she teased.

"Dear God, and great googlie-mooglie, yes! You're killing me Willow!" he  
groaned.

"You can loosen your pants, if you want to, but, don't touch yourself! That  
is my present, and I want to be the one to unwrap it!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said, trying to hide a grin, as he opened his pants and  
lowered the zipper.

Willow stood there, in her bra and panties, and, crossing her arms over her  
breasts, slipped the straps off of her shoulders. And then, turning around,  
so her back was to Xander, she reached back and unhooked her bra. Still  
slowly swaying to the music, she slid her arms free of the bra straps, and  
held the cups over her breasts with her hands. Turning back towards her  
soon to be lover, she looked him in the eyes as she smiled.

Dropping the bra, her smile widened as Xander grabbed onto the edge of couch,  
to keep from reaching for her. Deciding to tease him, to pay him back for  
years of clueless behavior, Willow slid a hand into her panties and fingered  
her pussy, then, when they were wet, rubbed her fingers over Xander's lips,  
letting him lick her juices off.

"Do you like the taste, Xander?" She whispered, "That's what you do to me,  
you get my pussy so wet for your cock!"

"Oh, Willow, you know how I love it when you talk dirty like that! And  
you're gonna give me a heart attack if you keep teasing me like this!"  
Xander groaned, his knuckles turning white from the pressure of holding  
onto the couch.

"Oh, you poor, poor baby!" she smirked, "You ignored me for years, so, now,  
I get some payback. I'll bet you anything you like that you won't be ignoring  
me again, will you?"

"Uh-uh! No, never again! Not gonna ignore my Willow, my beautiful, sex,  
incredibly hot Willow, who is going to make me have a sticky mess in my  
shorts, very soon, because she is getting me so turned on!"

"Oh, really?" she said, drawing the words out, "That's what I want - you can  
wash your shorts later, but, for now, there is something I've wanted to do  
for weeks now!"

As she was speaking, Willow straddled Xander's lap, her knees on the  
couch, on either side of his legs. Rubbing her panty covered pussy over his  
straining cock, she moaned at the contact, and leaned forward so her breasts  
were at Xander's mouth. "Suck them Xander, you know how I like them played  
with! Go on, suck my titties!"

Xander eagerly locked his lips on her nipples, teasing each one in turn with  
his teeth and tongue. His moans joined with Willow's as they rubbed against  
each other, finally crying out at they brought each other to climax. Willow  
collapsed against him, panting, as they both caught their breath.

Xander recovered first, and wrapped his arms around her, saying, "Willow,  
that was absolutely amazing! You are wonderful!"

"Took you long enough to notice, didn't it?" She teased.

"Hey, I'm a guy; nobody ever accused me of being overly bright!"

"That's true," she grinned, "I guess I'd better spell things out for you  
from now on."

Climbing off of the couch, she said, "Go on upstairs, take your clothes  
off in my parents' room, and go take a shower. Make sure you get everything  
clean, especially Xander, Junior, because I'll be inspecting him later. And,  
when you are done, meet me in my parents' room. You have five minutes. Go!"

"I just got one question, why your parents' room?"

"That's simple, their bed is bigger." Willow replied, "Now, get moving!"

Xander rushed up the stairs, and, as soon as Willow heard the shower start,  
she grabbed the phone. Dialing quickly, she spoke as soon as the phone was  
answered. "Buffy, it's me, Xander's in the shower now, and he'll be meeting  
me in the bedroom in about 4 minutes. I used the dance moves you and Faith  
suggested, and couldn't believe how hard he got! I was so turned on, I just  
wanted to jump him right then, but, I remembered the plan. Oh! The water  
stopped, I gotta go! I'll talk to you tomorrow! Bye!" And she hung up the  
phone.

* * *

Buffy just looked at the receiver with a bemused smile on her face. "Bye  
Will, nice talking to you." She said, hanging up the phone.

"How's Willow doing, Buffy?" Joyce asked, from the couch.

"She's Willow, and she was giving me an update on her birthday present."

"Oh, what's so special about her birthday present that you needed an update?"

Buffy blushed, and then said, speaking quickly,  
"ShewasplanningonseducingXand ertonight, sincetheyareboth18now!" and, more  
slowly, "Please don't ask me to repeat that! It's too embarrassing to discuss  
the subject with you, especially after the Band Candy incident."

Joyce looked at her for a second, deciphering what Buffy said, and then  
blushed, saying; "Well, that's a little more than I really needed to know,  
but, I'm glad they waited until they were 18 at least." And then she turned  
back to the TV.

* * *

Willow rushed upstairs, tossing her clothes into her bedroom, and, leaving  
her panties on for the moment, went into her parents' room and lay back on  
the bed. Smiling to herself at everything she had planned for the night,  
`If it wasn't for Buffy and Faith, I'd be scared to death! But the two of  
them had lots of good ideas, and, my research found several more! Of course,  
the research was a lot easier on the net. I wonder if Xander ever realizes  
some of those sites exist. I can't wait to show him. Oh, that reminds me!  
I'd better go shopping tomorrow, I'll need to get some groceries so Xander  
can keep up with me!' she thought.

She was still smiling, lost in thought, when the bedroom door opened and  
Xander walked in, wrapped in a towel.

Willow looked up at him and smiled, "Yummy! You look good enough to eat,  
Xan, are you ready for the rest of my birthday present?"

Xander smiled and unwrapped the towel. Dropping it to the floor, Willow  
gasped at the size of his erection. "Wow! It's bigger than I thought! Of  
course, I really only felt it through your clothes before, so it's the  
first time I've really seen it, and it's very nice, I guess that means  
that you are ready for more, aren't you?"

"Breathe, Will" Xander chuckled as he sat down next to her on the bed.  
Laying back, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a kiss.  
Moving down, he started kissing her neck and working his way to her  
breasts. Willow moaned as Xander licked one breast and ran his hands over  
the other, before switching to the other breast. Willow lifted her chest,  
trying to force more of herself into Xander's mouth, as she sighed in  
pleasure.

As Xander worked his way down, kissing and licking her belly, Willow  
started panting in excitement. When he was down between her thighs, she  
spread her legs and reached for her panties. Xander grabbed her hands and  
moved them back to her sides.

"Patience Willow, this is how you want it, so relax and enjoy it!" He  
nuzzled the soaked silk, running his tongue along the surface, and licking  
the juices that had seeped through. Willow was whimpering with need as he  
took his time, teasing her, before finally sliding a finger into the leg  
opening, and moving the fabric aside.

"Oh, Xan, touch me, please!" Willow begged, trying to lift her hips toward  
his mouth. Taking pity on her, Xander slid his tongue across her lips, and  
started moving his tongue into her. He moved along her outer lips, using  
every trick he could remember from his stash of porn magazines, and was  
pleased when some of them got gasps and whimpers from Willow. When she was  
moaning constantly, he used his hands to bring her legs closer together,  
and, using his teeth, tugged her panties off.

When she was completely nude, Xander stopped for a moment to admire her.  
Willow opened her eyes and looked at him, "What's wrong, why did you stop?"  
she demanded.

"Nothing's wrong, babe, I just wanted to remember how beautiful you are at  
this moment." He said, before moving his mouth back to her pussy and started  
sucking on her swollen lips. Then, he slid his index finger inside and rubbed  
her inner walls. When she was stretched enough to allow him to move one  
finger easily, he added a second and a third.

As her pussy stretched to fit him, he gently rubbed his fingers around inside  
of her, searching for Willow's clit. When he nudged it, he was rewarded by  
Willow's moaning, and tightening around his fingers. Pulling his fingers out,  
he slipped his tongue in, and began licking her pleasure center, and moving  
in further, locked his lips around her clit and started to suck.

Willow shrieked and began to babble incoherently, as the waves of pleasure  
hit her. "Oh god, oh god, oh god! So, so, good!"

Xander looked up and grinned, "Enjoy that, Will?" and he ducked to avoid the  
weak swing she made at his head.

As she lay there, panting, Xander stood up and stretched, moving to the side  
of the bed. Willow's eyes lit up as she saw him bouncing as he moved, and,  
licking her lips, she said, "Xander, why don't you lay down beside me,  
there's lots of room, and, besides, there is something that I want to do  
now!"

Smiling, he said, "I wonder what that could be? As if I didn't know, you  
wonderful woman!"

She looked up at him through eyes hooded with passion and said, "I told you  
I wanted to give myself to you, in every way possible, and one way to do that  
is to make you feel as good as you just made me feel." Then, patting the bed  
beside her, she purred, "Now, lay down here, because I'm going to suck your  
cock!"

Xander quickly climbed onto the bed beside her. Willow giggled at his cock,  
waving at her, and rolled on top of him. She kissed him, enjoying the taste  
of her juices on his lips, and, moving down his neck, she paused to nibble  
on his earlobe, before running her tongue along his jaw. Nipping at his  
throat, she chuckled as he whined; "Willow, please, you're killing me! You  
know how sensitive my neck is!"

"Yep! It's called teasing, don't you like it?" She said, in her best `Little  
Girl' voice, while thinking, `Got to remember that one! Now, Faith said to  
lick his nipples, that it drives guys crazy! Oh, yeah! He likes that! Go me!'

Kissing her way down his stomach, she paused when she reached his cock. She  
stared, fascinated, at the droplets of fluid at the head. `Faith said to  
lick it like ice-cream, so, here goes, a Xander-cone!'

Sticking her tongue out, she slowly licked the head, gathering up the  
pre-cum, `Oh! Salty!' she thought, as she licked the edge of the head, then  
licking up and down the shaft. Wrapping her lips around the head, she gently  
sucked, enjoying the noises Xander was making. `Okay, now, time to see if  
the banana practice Faith had me do is gonna pay off.' Taking a deep breath,  
she lowered her mouth down on his cock, taking about half of it into her  
mouth. `Now, suck in the cheeks, she said, Oooh! That feels weird! Xander  
sure likes it though!' she thought, as he moaned her name. Pulling back, she  
licked the underside of his shaft, and felt the vein pulse against her  
tongue.

"Willow! I'm gonna cum!" Xander gasped, tapping her on the shoulder. Moving  
her face back, she pulled his cock from her mouth and watches as he spurted  
jets of cum from the end. Moving quickly, she was able to catch most of it  
in her mouth and swallow it, but, some still hit her in the face. Feeling  
his hands under her arms, she allowed him to lift her up until she was  
laying in his arms. Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, he gently wiped  
her face clean before kissing her on the lips.

"Willow, do you have any idea how incredible you are? That was the most  
amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life! I never imagined it would  
feel so good!"

"You were pretty amazing yourself, Xander! I knew it would feel good, being  
licked like that, but she never said it would be that fantastic!"

"Uh, she? Will, who's `she'? You got a girlfriend you're not telling me  
about? Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

"No silly! I meant that Faith and I were talking a few weeks ago, and, you  
know how Faith is, she wanted to know if we'd had sex yet. At first I didn't  
want to answer, but, eventually I told her that we hadn't, just to shut her  
up. Fat chance of that happening! When she discovered we were still, to use  
her term, `fit for the top of a sundae', she and Buffy decided to give me  
the benefit of their experience. Buffy taught me the dance, but I added the  
bit at the end, just because you got me so excited. And they both taught me  
how to suck, by using a banana to practice on. But, you're a whole lot  
bigger than that banana! And when Faith started talking about how good it  
felt to be eaten, I didn't believe her. You blew away anything I expected!"  
She finished, laying her head on his chest.

Xander chuckled, "Well, you can thank Uncle Rory for that, the next time you  
see him, anyway."

Lifting her head to look at him, she said, "Uncle Rory? Do I really want to  
know?"

"Before he went to jail the last time, he left me a big trunk full of his  
Penthouse and other magazines. I was reading them, and remembered what  
worked in the stories, and tried them on you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have  
had a clue!"

Willow started giggling, "Maybe we should introduce Uncle Rory to Faith, I'm  
sure they'd get along great together!"

Xander looked at her for a minute, as if she'd lost her mind, until he too  
started laughing. Holding each other tighter, they both laughed until tears  
were rolling down their faces. Finally, Willow caught her breath, and, when  
Xander calmed down, she looked up at him, and said, softly, "Xan, make love  
to me now, please?"

"Uh, Will, you'll have to let me up first; I need something from my wallet."

"No you don't, I went on the pill right after we started dating. I knew this  
day would come. So, please, make love to me?"

Smiling at her, Xander said, "As you wish", and rolled over until he was on  
top of her. Willow spread her legs, and took a deep breath as she felt him  
enter her for the first time. Looking up, she saw her lover smiling down at  
her with tenderness in his eyes as he moved to kiss her.

As his tongue entered her mouth, Willow felt him moving deeper inside her,  
pausing as he reached her barrier. "Brace yourself Willow, this is gonna hurt  
a bit."

"I'm ready, Xan" she breathed, "go ahead." She wrapped her arms around him  
as Xander pulled back and then shoved his hips forward, tearing through  
her barrier. She cried out in pain, but relaxed as she stretched out to  
accommodate his length. Xander didn't move, allowing her to adjust to him,  
until she smiled up at him, "Go ahead, Xander, I'm okay now." He slid back  
and started pumping into her, Willow gasped at the fullness, as well as  
enjoying the feelings as he brushed against her sensitive inner walls.

"Faster Xander, faster!" Willow cried, and Xander reached down, put her legs  
over his shoulders and started pumping faster and faster. Willow felt waves  
of pleasure hitting her, feeling the man she had loved for years inside her,  
and she cried out as she came. Her muscles tightened around Xander, and the  
sensation overcame him as well, as he joined her in orgasm.

Collapsing on top of her, Xander rolled to the side, holding Willow so she  
was lying on top of hip again. Kissing her, he said, "I love you so much,  
Willow Rosenberg, and I thank you for your gift to me."

"Geez, Xan, formal much? It sounds like you've been practicing." She teased  
him, gently.

He grinned, blushing lightly, "You got me! I wanted to say something when we  
finally made love, but the situation isn't exactly covered in "Miss Manners",  
so I swallowed my nerves, and asked the only guy I knew who would be able to  
give me suggestions."

"Who?"

"Giles, who else; I wasn't gonna go to Deadboy, and I doubt any of the other  
candidates would have given me an answer. Besides, I could trust him not to  
blab to everybody."

"Eep! You mean, Giles knows that we? That we were gonna? I can't believe it!  
He'll think I'm some kind of slut!"

"Willow! Calm down, please? Giles would never think that of you. All he said  
to me was, `You'd better not hurt her, or I'll show you pain you wouldn't  
believe.' Then he smiled and said, `At least there's no danger of either of  
you losing your souls, which is a nice change.' Anyway, Giles is in favor of  
us being together, and he doesn't think badly of you at all."

"Still, it's gonna be weird, being there tomorrow, when everybody knows what  
we did."

"Not everyone, unless you told Weasel or our exes." Xander smirked.

"Couldn't care less about Wesley, but Cordy and Oz are probably doing the  
same thing - you could see how they were clinging to each other in the  
Library this afternoon."

"I hope they are happy together. Honestly, I still feel badly about hurting  
them, but I'm glad we got together."

"Mmmm, me too" Then Willow smirked down at him, "So, are you sleepy?"

He smiled back, his cock stirring to life at the lust in her eyes,  
"Surprisingly, not at all, I guess that energy food I ate tonight is  
working."

"Good! Because there is one more thing I want to try tonight, something that  
even Faith hasn't done! I was on the net, doing research, of course, and I  
saw something that turned me on so much I had to touch myself looking at the  
pictures."

"Okay, you've got my attention! What got you so hot and bothered, Will?"

"Well, it's pretty kinky - but I just couldn't believe it - the woman was  
bent over, and the guy was doing her in the butt! I was stunned, but then,  
I started imagining you doing that to me, and I got so excited, the next  
thing I knew, my panties were on the floor, and I was fingering myself!  
After a while, I wet one of my fingers, and I stuck it in my bottom, Oh  
Xan, it felt so good! I added a second finger, and I almost passed out, I  
came so hard!" Then her eyes widened as she felt his cock roar to life  
inside her.

"Oooh! I see you like that idea too! So, what do you say, big boy? Wanna  
fuck me in the ass?" She purred, blushing at her dirty talk.

"Wow! I never realized you had such a wonderfully dirty mind, Will! I think  
you better plan on sleeping on your stomach tonight; because I'm gonna make  
your butt really tender. I've fantasized about this, but never thought you  
would be into the idea. Now, do you have any baby oil?"

"Of course, it's in the night stand."

Moving out from under Willow, he left her lying there on her stomach as he  
searched for the bottle of baby oil. Grabbing it, Xander picked up the  
towel from the floor and slid it under Willow's hips. Opening the bottle,  
he dripped the oil into his hands, warming it up, before rubbing his fingers  
into her ass crack.

Working a finger into her pucker, Willow grunted, "Yeah! That's it!" and he  
pumped one finger for a minute or two, before working a second finger into  
her. After she stretched to accept a third finger, Willow said, "Do it now!  
Fill me up Xander!"

Xander pulled his fingers out and rubbed the oil onto his cock. "Reach back  
and hold your cheeks open for me, babe."

Pushing his head into her, it slipped in easily, but he grunted at the  
tightness.

"Oh, Xander! It feels so good! Better than I imagined! I love this! Give it  
to me, please!" Willow cried out, pushing herself against him.

Xander moaned when he found himself buried in Willow's ass to the base of  
his cock. Then, gripping her by the hips, he pulled back, and pushed forward,  
pumping into her as she pushed back onto his cock. Leaning forward, he moved  
his hands to her breasts and started playing with her nipples, and whispered  
in her ear, "Play with yourself, Willow! Finger yourself like you did when  
you imagined me doing this to you! Can you do that for me Willow?"

"Uh-huh! Anything, I'll do anything Xander, it feels so good!" She reached  
between her legs and slid her fingers into her pussy, rubbing herself in time  
to Xander's thrusts.

Xander sped up his pumping, the tightness of her ass was almost overwhelming,  
but he wanted to wait until Willow came before he let go and flooded her with  
his cum. Willow's moans were picking up as she pushed back against him. After  
a few minutes more, Willow cried out in pleasure, and Xander, feeling her  
contract against him, finally let go of the orgasm he'd been holding, and,  
with a shout, pulled out of Willow's ass and coated her cheeks with his cum.

Lying down beside he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her, and they both  
fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

The next morning, they were both so sore they could hardly move, but that  
didn't stop them from helping each other shower and get cleaned up, before  
heading out to breakfast. While they were eating, and Xander smirked at the  
way Willow kept shifting her ass in the chair, he happened to notice the  
TV on the wall. It was showing footage of a building explosion somewhere  
overseas. He watched it for a couple of minutes, before blinking, and saying  
with a grin, "You know, that might just work!"

Willow shook her head, having been enjoying thoughts of her own. "Huh? What  
might work, Xan?"

"In the rare moments when I'm not thinking about you, I've been thinking  
about the graduation problem, and I think I've got a plan!"

"Oooh! Really? That's great! What is it?" Willow said, bouncing in her seat  
with excitement. Then she stopped, "Ouch! Bouncing, not a good idea." She  
smiled ruefully.

"Yeah, I can imagine, but, I promise I'll kiss it better later on, okay?"  
Xander smiled at her.

"Promise?" She grinned, "Anyway, what's your plan?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the library, too many ears around here," he  
said quietly.

* * *

Giles and Buffy were already at work in the library when Xander and Willow  
arrived, holding hands. Buffy beamed when she saw them, and ran up to talk  
to Willow. Xander smirked when Buffy pulled Willow aside, and he walked over  
to Giles, muttering, `girl talk' under his breath. Looking at Giles, he said,  
"I think I've got a plan to take care of the Mayor. I'll go over it when  
everybody gets here."

Hearing the library doors open, he glanced over and saw Wesley and Faith  
coming in, with Faith moving towards Willow and Buffy, and Wesley going he  
and Giles. Hearing Faith's laughter, Giles turned to them and said, "I  
really don't want to know what they are talking about, do I?" Xander just  
shook his head.

* * *

"So, Will, tell me all! I want details!" Buffy demanded, smiling at the happy  
look on her friends face.

"Geez, Buffy, nosy much?" Willow smirked at her, "I'm not gonna tell this  
story more than once. You'll have to wait for Faith to get here. I will tell  
you this, though, it was better than I had any idea it could be! Oooh! Here's  
Faith. Now, it started when we got back to my house from the Bronze..."

When Willow had finished her story, Buffy sat there, opened mouthed. Finally,  
she licked her lips, and whispered, "Wow! That's amazing! I never would have  
expected that from you! Willow has kink!"

Faith just laughed and said, "Damn Red! I am impressed! That's something I've  
never tried, but, it sounds wicked hardcore, and I'll have to give it a shot!

"Just make sure you are good and loose first," Willow said, "Otherwise it  
would be no fun at all, I bet. Now, Xander said something about having a plan  
to defeat the Mayor, why don't we see he's got to say?"

THE END: NO SEQUEL


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's Felix Felicis Holiday

**Story TITLE**: Harry's Felix Felicis Holiday

**PART**: 01 of 01  
**AUTHOR**: Red Jacobson ( )  
**WEBSITE**: .com  
**DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group, the usual places**  
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
**SUMMARY**: Harry takes some Felix Felicis before Slughorn's Party, and finds his luck changing for the Better.

**FEEDBACK**: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
**CATEGORY**: Triad  
**RELATIONSHIPS**: Harry/Luna/Hermione  
**RATING**: NC-17  
**WORD COUNT**: 15,368  
**SPOILERS**: None – This story starts during Slughorn's Christmas Party during 6th year. At the time of this story, Harry and Luna are both 16 and Hermione is 17 years old.  
**WARNINGS**: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-Slash. There isn't any planned bashing in this story. The characters will appear to be OOC in the later part of the story, but it's explained in story. Also, Please be aware, the Dom/Sub elements are extremely strong in this story, so if that isn't your cup of tea, I'm sure there are plenty of other stories out there you would enjoy. I don't argue with what the muse provides.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** This story is Dedicated to Marius Darkwolf and Aealket, and they know why!

**A NOTE ABOUT LEMONS**: I am working on finding a happy medium in my description of lemons in my stories, between ultra descriptive and not showing the action at all, please let me know how you think the scenes in this story fall on that scale.

**BETA'D BY: **Grenouille and Andrew Chapman, all remaining errors are mine.

**A NOTE TO REVIEWERS WHO DO NOT SIGN IN: I'm no longer accepting any unsigned reviews, Positive or Negative, so, if you don't sign in, don't be surprised that your reviews are going to be deleted.**

**_Friday, December 20__th__, 1996_**

_**Gryffindor 6th Year Boys Dorm**_

Harry checked the time. It was quarter past six, and he had told Luna he would meet her at the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower at 7 o'clock, so he needed to finish getting ready for Slughorn's Party. He really hoped the date went well, because he had finding himself thinking about Luna more and more often since the night she comforted him about Sirius. In fact, other than Fleur and Hermione, Luna occupied his thoughts more than any of the other girls he knew.

He wished that things with Hermione hadn't gone so badly this year, but that was her choice and he was tired of trying to change her mind. He still couldn't believe she was so dismissive about Malfoy. She knew as well as he did that the Ferret was at the least a Death Eater sympathizer, and he was sure that Draco had already taken the Dark Mark. She wouldn't listen, insisting that if Malfoy was dangerous, Professor Dumbledore would have done something about it. Harry scowled briefly. He would have expected her blind faith in authority would have been ripped away after the last year, with Umbitch and the Ministry! The scowl faded and he grinned, thinking that he'd like to give Hermione a different authority figure to look up to! He put that idea aside because he didn't want to have a repeat of the Yule Ball where he ignored his date while he mooned over another girl. Luna didn't deserve that.

Reaching into his trunk for a fresh pair of socks, a glimmer of reflected light caught his eye and he bent down to get a closer look. Moving his socks out of the way, he saw the small bottle of golden liquid he'd gotten from Slughorn during the first Potions Class. "Liquid Luck, he called it. If I'm ever going to figure out what Draco is up to, I'm going to need all the luck I can get!"

Grabbing the Prince's book, he flipped through the pages until he found the description of the potion, as well as a warning in the Prince's own handwriting, that a sip of the potion would provide good luck for three hours, and a mouthful would extend the effects for a full 24 hours, but any more than that would be toxic. The notes also stated that after the 24 hours, at least 30 days needed to pass before it would be safe to use the potion again. "Three hours should be plenty to go to the party and still figure out what the ferret is up to," he murmured. Gently lifting the bottle out of his trunk, Harry uncapped the bottle and raised it to his lips, pouring a small sip into his mouth. Unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunately, at that exact instant the door to the dorm slammed open, startling him, and the small sip turned into almost a full mouthful. Swallowing instinctively, he froze, waiting to see if he had taken too much of the potion. When he didn't feel any pain after a few seconds, he lowered the bottle and turned to see who had startled him.

'I should have known,' he thought, watching Ron storming around the room ranting about 'mental' girls and how he'd never figure them out. Harry almost asked him what the problem was this time, but decided he really didn't want to know, so he put the potion away, finished getting dressed and locked his trunk before leaving the room.

When he got to the common room, he was surprised to see that it was practically empty; just a couple of first years playing a game of Exploding Snap in the corner. Checking the time again, Harry hurried through the Portrait hole and made his way to the Ravenclaw Tower.

He got to the tower without encountering Snape or any of the usual annoyances, which pleased him because he really wanted to be on time to meet Luna. He smiled as he thought of the eccentric blonde; her unique way of looking at life never failed to bring a smile to his face. The smile faded as he thought about her, asking himself, 'If you enjoy spending time with her so much, why the hell did you ask her to go with you as a friend? You know what you are responsible for, and Fleur can't help you with it, but Luna can. And you certainly like her well enough and you know she likes you. Fleur already said she expected me to find someone else, that she already decided on her role.' He didn't have an answer, but decided that it wasn't too late to correct that mistake. Stopping, he stepped into an open classroom and called for Dobby and had the elf go into Hogsmeade and find a corsage that would look good on Luna. Fortunately, Dobby knew what Luna looked like and popped out, returning a few minutes later with a box wrapped in a red ribbon. Thanking his small friend, he continued on his way, hoping he wouldn't be late.

Luck was with him as he arrived at the tower entrance, it was just opening and Luna stepped out. Harry paused when he saw her, admiring the way she looked in a simple green dress. It fit her form quite nicely, and he was surprised to see that it was cut low enough in the front to show a hint of cleavage.

Luna smiled happily when she saw him waiting for her, and the smile widened when she saw that he liked what he saw.

"You look very nice, Luna, I like the dress." He said, before pausing and looking her in the eyes. "Luna, I have to confess, I made a mistake earlier today when I said we should go to the party as friends." Seeing the disappointment in the younger girls eyes, he quickly continued, "What I realized, is that I think of you as more than a friend, and would be honored if you would join me this evening as my girlfriend."

Luna's eyes lit up, and she said seriously, "I'm very glad you were able to clear your head of the wrackspurts in time, Harry. I would be very happy to be your girlfriend."

Harry grinned, knowing that wrackspurts were supposed to cause fuzzy thinking in teenagers, and it was as good an explanation as any for his early mistake. Holding out the box that Dobby brought him, he said, "I got you this, I hope it goes with your dress."

Luna opened small box and pulled out the gorgeous arrangement of flowers. She admired it for a moment, saying, "Thank you Harry, it's lovely." Holding it out to him, she said, "Would you put it on me? I'm afraid I'd stick myself with the pin."

Taking the flowers from her hand, Harry stepped close and pinned the corsage over Luna's right breast. He hid a smile when he looked down and saw that Luna had moved to allow him a glimpse of her bra covered breasts. He didn't see the pleased grin that briefly appeared on Luna's face when she saw his eyes drop. Harry got the corsage on without incident, and he took Luna's hand as they headed toward the dungeons.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived and Harry saw several people that he knew, including some that had already graduated. He grinned when he saw Oliver Wood standing with the manager of Puddlemere United, who was deep in conversation with Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Bringing Luna with him, he went up to Oliver and introduced him to Luna, and they chatted for a few minutes, about Quidditch of course, since Harry didn't think Oliver ever discussed anything else. Harry was surprised when, after Gwenog walked away, Oliver introduced him to his manager, and Harry was offered a tryout for the team after he graduated. Naturally, Harry accepted the offer happily, even more determined to do whatever he could to bring an end to the war as soon as possible.

When they moved away from Oliver, the two of them were approached by Professor Slughorn, who was extremely happy to see them together since they were the two best students in his classes this year. Harry looked at Luna in surprise, but congratulated her on being the best. Luna smiled, but didn't say anything. She just squeezed Harry's hand in appreciation.

They were both enjoying the party, and the company, a great deal until Harry noticed Hermione looking very unhappy as her date, Cormac McLaggen leaned over her. Things weren't great between the two of them this year, but he still considered Hermione his best friend (although he would have moved beyond that if she had given any sign of being interested) and he didn't want to see her unhappy. Turning to Luna, he said quietly, "I don't like the looks of that, would you mind finding out if Hermione wants away from him while I distract him?"

Luna was staring at the boorish Seventh year who was bothering her friend and said, "I think that would be a very good idea. In fact, I'm getting tired of the party anyway. Once you take care of him, meet us on the seventh floor, and we can relax for a while."

"Do you want to use my cloak?"

Luna laughed, "Harry, just because you made it a habit to sneak around the castle, you don't know all the secret passages. I've been exploring ever since I started here. I can get Hermione and I to the room, don't worry."

With a nod, Harry moved toward the corner of the room where Hermione was, and he was pleased to see her smile when she saw him. Walking up behind McLaggen, he put his hand on the older boy's shoulder and said, in a friendly tone, "I think we need to have a talk, Cormac. Come with me." McLaggen tried to protest, but Harry had a firm grip on him and led him to another part of the room. When Harry looked back, he saw that Luna and Hermione were leaving.

Hermione was still shaking in anger as Luna led her out of the secret passage into the hallway near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Luna listened quietly as she paced in front of the wall, summoning the Room of Requirement. Opening the door, she reached out and grabbed the ranting girl's hand and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Luna looked around the room and nodded. It was exactly the way she planned: the comfortable couches, the fire in the fireplace, the wooden chair against the wall, and the butterbeers on the floor by the couches. She would have to wait a little while to see if the intangible additions she asked for were included. Looking at the table in front of the couch, she saw the parchment she had imagined and was pleased, because she didn't know if the room could recreate a magical item like that. Slipping her shoes off, she walked into the room, Hermione behind her. She gestured to one of the couches, and her friend sat down with a huff, continuing her rant.

"Honestly! Just because I'm a Muggleborn, he expects me to drop my knickers for him? The nerve of him, if you hadn't gotten me out of there I was going to use Ginny's Bat Bogey hex on his John Thomas!"

Luna looked at her intently, before asking, "Was it the fact that it was McLaggen who wanted you to remove them, or would you have the same reaction to anybody?"

Hermione blushed, "The fact that it was him who told me I should drop them bothered me the most. If it were somebody else, depending on the situation, I might have had a different answer."

Luna nodded, "I feel the same way. I've had a couple of the boys in the dorm want me to take mine off, but they weren't the right person and I told them no. But I have to wonder, why did you ask him in the first place if he wasn't who you wanted? The one you really wanted didn't even have a date until this afternoon when he asked me?"

Hermione gaped at the younger girl, her mouth moving as she tried to find the words to say. Luna continued, "Speaking of that, what in the world were you trying to accomplish throwing yourself at Ronald? There is no way the two of you would have been happy together. Was it because you'd convinced yourself that Harry wasn't interested in you?"

Hermione finally found her voice, "Of course he's not interested in me. I'm just Hermione, the bushy haired bookworm who's only good for homework help, and now he doesn't even need me for that, ever since he got that damned book!"

Luna paused, this was the crucial part of the conversation. If she handled it badly, it could blow up in her face, and the happiness she was searching for, not only for herself, but for Harry and Hermione as well, would be lost. Keeping her voice as nonjudgmental as she could, she said quietly,

"So, because you don't think Harry is interested in you, you act like a bitch toward your best friend? Do you have any idea how much that hurt him? He really wanted to share the book with you, but you wouldn't listen, so he stopped trying. Is that what you really wanted?"

Hermione listened in shock to Luna's words as it hit her how she was acting, and how hurt Harry had looked the first time he tried to help her with a potion.

"No, that's not what I wanted at all." Hermione said quietly, tears running down her face. "I really need to apologize to him, to make up for the way I acted. But, even if he accepts my apology, will things be the way they were before?"

Luna smiled, "No, I think they will be even better. You see, I've been watching the two of you since last year, and he's very interested in you. I know."

"But, he's with you now. I won't get between the two of you."

Luna's smile changed to a smirk, "What makes you think we wouldn't want you there? Harry and I just started dating tonight, but, I think if we approach him properly, he'd be willing to date both of us."

"Why?" Hermione asked, "I mean, why do you think that he'd be willing to do that?"

"It's simple," Luna said in a tone like she was explaining something to a child, "Harry isn't the type to date casually, you know that. If he dates you, it's because he's looking to see if you could have a future together. He may not realize it, but that's the way he is. If he were the type to date around, he could have shagged most of the girls above third year, but, other than his thing with Fleur Delacour when she was here for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he hasn't taken any of them up on their offers."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "He slept with Fleur? Are you sure? He never said anything to me, and I know he didn't say anything in the dorms because I would have heard about it."

"And doesn't that tell you everything you need to know about him? What other boy, or even man, would be able to avoid bragging about sleeping with a Veela? Yet Harry didn't say a word, and it's been almost two years since it happened."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Setting aside Harry sleeping with Fleur, what does that have to do with him being willing to date me when he's already dating you?"

"Isn't it obvious? Harry is going to need two wives, because he is the head of two families. He's the Head of the Potter Family because he's the last remaining Potter, and he's the Head of the Black Family because Stubby Boardman made it happen before he died last year."

Hermione stared at Luna for a moment before shaking her head. "How on Earth did I miss that? I knew that Sirius named him family head, so of course he'd need a second wife." A smile played across her face as she realized she actually had a chance to be with the only man she'd consider sleeping with, but the smile dropped and she asked, "But, what about Fleur? If he has to have two wives, why wouldn't Fleur be one of them?"

"Because Veela always have daughters, no matter who the father is, so she wouldn't be able to carry on either family name. She and Harry may have discussed making her his consort when he graduates, but I really don't know," Luna explained with a shrug.

Hermione nodded. She had known that about Veela, but how would she feel about sharing Harry? That is, even assuming Luna was correct, which Hermione wasn't completely certain she was. Another comment that Luna made hit her when she said that she and Harry might _want_ her between them. Did she mean that she and Luna were going to be sharing a bed, and more? She looked up and saw Luna watching her, a slight smile on her face. Hermione blushed as she pictured Luna nude, and imagined herself kissing the blonde, before tearing her gaze away. Hermione wasn't ready to admit it, yet, but she had found herself fantasizing about the girl in front of her on more than one occasion, usually when Lavender and Parvati were exceptionally noisy, or forgot the silencing charms.

Luna smiled softly when she saw Hermione blush, well aware of the direction her thoughts went. She had never been particularly concerned about the plumbing of the people she was attracted to, and she wasn't ashamed to admit she was nearly as attracted to Hermione as she was to Harry. Speaking of Harry, she wondered what was keeping him? Checking the parchment, she saw that he was still at the party, and Professor Slughorn seemed to have him cornered. Sighing unhappily, her eyes wandered over the replica of Harry's map and saw quite a few people, including the Headmaster and the school nurse gathered around Draco Malfoy, although there was something odd about Draco. He was at the bottom of the main staircase, and his name was fading as she watched. Wondering where Snape was, she scanned the map for his name and saw him stopped in a hallway on the fourth floor, and his name was fading as well. She had a suspicion what it meant, but pushed it aside for now, because she had other things to be concerned about.

Glancing up at Hermione, she was pleased to see that her friend, that she really hoped would be more before they left the room, was still considering the relationship between the three of them. Luna had always thought that Hermione was attractive, and she was even more attractive now, with her eyes smokey and a flush on her face that spread down her her neck to her chest. She could see Hermione's nipples straining against the top of the dress she was wearing. 'Excellent! I'd hoped she was interested, and it looks like she is. Now to plant the other picture in her mind. I'm sure she's imagined it plenty of times, considering the books I've caught her reading. I can't believe she actually thought that changing the cover to something innocent would prevent anybody from finding out? You don't sit there squirming in your seat and blushing when you are reading Jane Austen! Naturally, I had to see what it was she was reading, and it's nice we have those fantasies in common. I'm glad I ordered a copy of the book for myself, it would have been awkward to ask to borrow her copy.'

Clearing her throat, she saw that she had Hermione's attention and said, "I've been thinking, and I don't think that just an apology will be enough for how you've treated Harry this year. In fact, I think that you need to have him give you a bare bottom spanking for being such a bitch to him!" Luna watched in fascination as the other girl had an orgasm without even touching herself! She was even more submissive than Luna had suspected. She had to admit she was really looking forward to watching Hermione draped over Harry's lap. Of course, she was also looking forward to receiving her own spanking when she told Harry what she had done before she met him for the party. It was very handy being the best student in Professor Slughorn's class, after all.

When Hermione's eyes cleared and she sat up on the couch, Luna handed her a butterbeer and took one for herself. Hermione wouldn't meet her eyes, and Luna wasn't happy to see her blushing in embarrassment. Picking up her bottle, she moved to sit next to her friend and reached out and took the blushing girl's hand. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Hermione. I've enjoyed myself quite a few times imagining Harry putting me over his knee and spanking me until I soaked his lap. And, to be honest, I'm really hoping to find out if the real thing lives up to my fantasy tonight. And then I'm looking forward to him shagging me until I can't walk!"

Hermione didn't say anything for a few minutes, before finally taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Sod it! I'm 17 years old and never even kissed anybody. I've been a good girl long enough, and I want Harry! I'm tired of having to depend on my fingers and the battery operated boyfriend my mother gave me because I was too shy to let him know I love him. If I have to share him to be with Harry, I can live with that."

Luna leaned over and kissed her softly, pleased that Hermione didn't pull away, before she pulled back and said, "I'll be right back," before getting off the couch and going to a book shelf that was sitting in the back of the room. Hermione blinked in surprise, she hadn't even noticed it when she came in, she was so upset about McLaggen. A couple of minutes later, Luna sat back down next to her, with a small book closed in her hands, her fingers marking a particular section.

"I found this ritual in a book of my mother's over the summer, but Daddy wouldn't let me bring it to school with me, so I'm glad that the room was able to recreate it. The ritual is a bonding ritual, basically a marriage ceremony in the Magical World. I know that it seems to be rushing things, going from talking about dating Harry to marrying him, but it really isn't. I know for a fact that Harry is the only man for me, and I'm willing to bet that you feel the same way, don't you? And another benefit is that it will also allow the three of us to combine our magical power and knowledge, although it takes work to get to that point, which will be helpful when we go up against You Know Who." Still holding the book closed, Luna said, "There's a few things you need to know about the ritual before I show it to you, Hermione. If there are things that you don't think you can do, let me know before Harry gets here, and I won't even mention the ritual to him."

"From the way you are talking, and what you aren't saying, I'm guessing that the ritual involves us having sex with each other, doesn't it?" Hermione asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"Among other things, yes, because in addition to marrying Harry, we are marrying each other, and it's a requirement for the marriage to be magically recognized. The rest of the acts involve Harry having sex with each of us, including buggering us. I'll admit I'm looking forward to experiencing it, because it's something that I've fantasized about, submitting to Harry that way. I know that you may not have considered the idea, but are you willing to do the ritual?"

Hermione sat quietly for a minute or two, before nodding firmly. She looked directly at Luna and said, "I'll admit, I'm a lot more comfortable with the idea of Harry shagging my arse, simply because I've had fantasies about him doing it to me since the summer when I found some movies my parents didn't hide very well. As for making love to you, I'm not going to say that I haven't thought about it a few times, but it always included Harry with us, so I never tried to make it a reality."

That was the start of a very interesting conversation, including a discussion of each of the girls favorite fantasies, and by the end of it, both of them had their hands inside their knickers, rubbing furiously in search of release. Luna told Hermione exactly what she had done to the room and said that she would be telling Harry before anything happened that night. Hermione said that she wasn't surprised about the room, because she wouldn't have considered playing with herself in front of anybody normally, but once she got passed that, she found herself looking forward to Harry's arrival. Both of the girls were virgins when they walked into the room, but they planned to change that before they left. All that was needed was to explain everything to Harry and wait for his reaction.

It was nearly forty five minutes later that there was a knock on the door to the room. Glancing at the map, Luna smiled and said, "Hermione, Harry is here, are you ready?" Hermione grinned and nodded, rising to her feet. Reaching behind her, she fumbled with the zipper, but soon the dress was puddled at her feet, and she slipped out of her bra and knickers, leaving her completely nude. Pausing to let Luna admire her, she moved to the wooden chair that they had placed in the center of the room, and knelt down beside it. Luna grinned, the room was working as expected, she knew that she had no inhibitions left, not that she had many to start with, and Hermione's actions proved that any of hers were long gone as well. Luna had been very specific when she had summoned the room and made sure that, even without inhibitions, nobody would do something they really did not want to do.

Reaching the door, she opened it, and Harry slipped in. She was surprised at the huge smile that he was wearing, especially since he put his arms around her and grabbed her on the bum, pulling her against him as soon as the door closed behind him. Luna felt her knees weaken as Harry claimed her lips, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, and she let him in eagerly. Finally, breathing became an issue and they broke apart, taking deep breaths.

Luna smiled at Harry, and said, "Wow! If being your girlfriend gets me kisses like that, I'm sorry we didn't get together a year ago!"

Harry laughed happily, and said, "I couldn't have handled a girlfriend last year, my beautiful moon-child, but things are different now, especially after tonight!"

"Oh? What happened tonight?"

Harry just grinned and moved his hair away from his forehead, and Luna's eyes widened when she saw that his scar was almost completely faded! "How? No, never mind, I do want to know, and I'm sure Hermione will too, but we can discuss it in a little while. Right now, Hermione has something she needs to say to you."

Harry followed Luna's gesture with his eyes, and his eyes widened at the sight of his best friend's naked body, and he grinned as he took in her submissive posture. He looked back at Luna, who was grinning as well, and said, "I think you have something to tell me, don't you? I felt the magic of the room when I walked through the doorway, and, to put it bluntly, I'm harder than Chinese arithmetic right now. Plus, seeing Hermione in a position that I didn't think I'd get to see outside of my fantasies, I really am looking forward to your explanation."

Luna nodded, her eyes lowered submissively, "You're right, I already told Hermione about the things I've done to the room, and she is doing this because she wants to. None of us are going to do anything that we don't want to do, even if we might have been afraid to admit it."

Harry looked at her seriously, "Just so I understand, Hermione is like that of her own free will? She isn't being forced to act like this?"

"Not at all, all the room did was increase our arousal and lower our inhibitions. She has had fantasies about being in that position with you for the last few years. And, to be honest, I have too. And I'll be joining Hermione in just a few minutes, but there is something I want to explain to you first."

"Do you have to be dressed to explain?" When Luna shook her head with a grin, he said, "Then why you still dressed?" He heard a giggle, quickly muffled from Hermione, but continued saying to Luna, "You didn't really think I would turn down a chance to put you over my knee did you? Hermione isn't the only girl who I've fantasized about. I've had you there as well."

Luna pulled her wand and cast a quick spell, and her dress and underwear were laying on the floor, and she stood naked before Harry, allowing him to look her over. When she felt a smack on her arse, she hurried over to the couch and picked up the book on rituals. Harry quickly agreed, saying that he was already considering Luna as one of his wives, and he wanted Hermione as well, now that things between them would be getting back to the way they should be. He told them about Fleur, but Luna was already aware, and had told Hermione. She wasn't aware that he and Fleur had continued their relationship, and would be joining them officially as his consort after Harry announced the three of them were married.

Calling Hermione over, the three of them read over the ritual again to make sure that it wasn't booby-trapped. Harry was a bit concerned about the form of the marriage drawing on their deepest desires, considering that both of the girls had demonstrated a desire to submit to him. He knew that he craved the dominant role, but after discussing it, and each of them swearing they didn't have any hidden desire to go dark or hurt each other, the three of them created the ritual circle and joined hands, pouring their magic into the ceremony.

As soon as the final words were spoken, multicolored glowing strands of magic flowed out of their bodies and headed toward the others in the circle, intertwining and weaving in the air while they all watched in fascination. None of them could say, when they talked about it later, just how long the magic danced around them, but when it ended, they were all wrapped in multiple ropes of magic and the ropes started glowing, soon becoming too bright to watch and they had to close their eyes against it. At the same time they felt a pressure building up around them that none of them could explain. At last, as the brightness and pressure became unbearable, the pressure disappeared.

Opening up their eyes, the brightness was fading as well, and soon they were able to see. Looking around, the magical ropes were no longer visible, but each of them still felt a sense of connection to the others. It was only when Harry's eyes cleared and he could clearly see his new brides that he understood the part about 'deepest desires'. Both Hermione and Luna had white ribbons of what looked like silk around their throats, Hermione's had the letter 'P' embroidered in the center, while Luna's had the letter 'B' on hers.

"I think I'm going to need to contact the Ministry and Gringotts and change the motto of the Potter family to 'Potters Don't Do Normal!' Can I assume that your submissive posture when I came into the room earlier was not just playing a role, but is how you really feel?"

Hermione and Luna were both smiling happily as they ran their fingers over the collars, but Hermione said, "Yes, Sir. I've known for a few years now, even going back as far as our third year, that you were the one for me and that serving you as my Lord and Master was what I desired, and, while I wasn't consciously thinking about it when we did the ceremony, I know that I couldn't be happier to be wearing your collar. "

Luna was nodding as Hermione spoke, and when her sister wife finished, she spoke up. "I feel the same way, Master. I've known, ever since I was old enough to understand the concepts, that I really needed a strong Master to keep me grounded in reality. I was never able to explain things properly before, but I've been aware that there was something broken inside me, and has been since I watched Momma die when I was younger. That is why I couldn't connect to the others in the dorm and it's caused me problems over the years. But with you to ground me, I can start to heal. And, another benefit of our relationship, the three of us will ground each other and the connection will help heal the scars we all have from the way we grew up. I know that I am still myself, in every way that matters, but now I am even more. I am your wife, your lover and, unofficially, your concubine, and that makes me extremely happy Master."

Hermione added, "I think that part of the reason the magic reacted so strongly to our desires, is because all three of us desired this type of relationship. Also, and I think Luna would agree with me, we both trust you enough to be sure you wouldn't abuse the power we are offering you."

Harry stood quietly for a few minutes, considering what they were saying, before his lips quirked into a smile.

Harry couldn't believe the way things were going this evening. He was never going to doubt the word of Professor Slughorn again when it came to Potions. He hadn't really made any plans for the Liquid Luck beyond finding out what Malfoy was up to, but less than three hours later, he had the piece of Voldemort's soul removed from his scar, he got Professor Slughorn's memory about Horcruxes, and now he was bonded with two of the three witches who meant the most to him. Fleur had already told him that she wouldn't marry him because she couldn't give him an heir, but would be happy to be his consort.

He reminded himself to do something very nice for Fleur the next time they were together because she was the one who drew out his inner dominant, otherwise, he wouldn't have any idea what to do with the two girls who were now sharing his life. Although the way the magic of the ritual was working inside him, he felt certain that he would have figured things out quickly enough. As it was, he simply took control of the room, and changed the chair into a wooden bench, before stripping out of his robes and rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. Putting Hermione over his lap, he pulled her hands behind her back, and tied her wrists together with his tie, and had her stretch out her legs on the bench. He looked down at his best friend, and soon to be lover, and enjoyed the way she kept her bum slightly raised, as if anticipating his hand.

Rubbing his hand over her bottom, he held in the smirk that tried to break free as she pressed against him. Sliding his hand between her legs, he slipped two fingers inside, and wasn't surprised to find that she was already extremely wet. Wanting to demonstrate that he was the Master, he beckoned Luna closer with his other hand, and put the two wet fingers in her mouth. He felt his already hard cock get even harder when Luna licked and sucked his fingers clean. Shifting slightly to relieve the pressure on his bits, he said to Hermione, "I'm going to give you 18, Hermione, one for each of the potions classes that we've had this year, and six for the years of friendship you almost threw away! If you count each one so I can hear it, and take your spanking like a good girl, I'll see that you get a treat when it's over, do you understand?"

Hermione didn't hesitate before saying "I understand, Sir. Thank You, Sir!"

Raising his hand, he brought it down sharply on her left cheek, making Hermione jerk on his lap, gasping out "One!"

The next landed on the bottom of her right cheek, "Two!"

Left Cheek again "Three!"

Right Cheek "Ugh! Four!"

Right Cheek again, "Ow! Five!"

Pausing to rub his fingers in her pussy again, Harry waited until she relaxed against him, before spanking her left cheek, "Ooooooooh! Six!"

Several minutes later, he finished with a smack on both cheeks, making her cry out "Aaah! Eight – Eighteen Sir! Thank You, Sir!"

Harry could tell that Hermione had been on the verge of cumming several times as he spanked her, and each time he paused in his efforts until she calmed down again. She was squirming on his lap, trying to get him to touch her again, and he could hear her whining with need.

Wanting to reward her for doing so well he untied Hermione and lifted her off his lap. Putting her feet on the floor, he made her kneel, with her breasts pressing into the wooden bench, and her legs slightly parted. Looking at Luna, who was still kneeling next to the bench and said, "Luna, I want you to pleasure Hermione since she was such a good girl and took her spanking the way she should."

Luna shivered in pleasure, and decided that she really wanted to get to know Fleur, because she taught him so well! Moving behind Hermione, she turned until she was on her back, and slipped between the other girl's legs. Reaching up, Luna placed her hands on Hermione's bum, marveling at how warm the skin was, before pulling her down so that her center was right over Luna's mouth. Lifting her head slightly, she ran her tongue along the lips, which were already swollen and pulling apart with Hermione's arousal.

Harry had moved off the bench, and was sitting on the couch, enjoying the show. This wasn't the first time he had seen two girls having sex of course, but it was the first time they were doing it at his order, and he didn't think he would ever get tired of it. The previous summer, when he was still mourning Sirius, Fleur had visited on his birthday and brought Tonks with her. The crafty Veela had become friends with Dora through the Order, arranged for the two of them to be guarding him on his birthday, and decided to cheer both of them up the best way she knew how. He had to say it worked! In fact, it worked so well that Tonks joined them a few more times before he had to come back to school and she'd even arranged to join the two of them during a Hogsmeade weekend.

Hermione was drifting on waves of pleasure as she rested her head on the bench. She had nearly cum so many times as Sir, her Harry, gave her what she'd been dreaming of for so long, and it was so much more intense than she had ever imagined! And then, while she was still floating from the wonderful sensations he had given her, to hear him order Luna to lick her just added to it. It wasn't just the feeling of Luna's tongue on her, although that was wonderful, but the fact that Luna was doing it because Harry told her to was just the cherry on top of everything! She had been aware of her need to submit for a few years, ever since she watched her parents one night when they thought she was asleep and didn't completely close their bedroom door. After she went back to her room, she had her first orgasm as she imagined it was Harry doing those things to her.

She moaned as Luna used her mouth to tug on her lips, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She knew that Luna was just as inexperienced as she was, but Hermione didn't care. The whole situation was pushing her closer and closer to the edge and when the girl beneath her put her lips around her nub and tickled it with her tongue, she went soaring right over the edge! She gripped the edge of the bench as she arched her back, lighting flashed behind her eyes and the sharpest pleasure she ever experienced rushing through her body, curling her toes and making her scream out her pleasure to the world.

She had no idea how long she was in her 'Happy Place', but when she came back to herself, she was laying on the floor of the room and Luna was stretched out over Harry's lap, but she was up on her elbows and knees with ropes running from her wrists and her ankles to the legs of the bench. Luna was counting the blows as Harry spanked her, and Hermione watched in fascination as the blonde's pale skin turned red under Harry's hands. Her attention was drawn to the way Luna's breasts moved when Harry's hand landed. The blonde wasn't as large as her own 36C's, but they weren't that much smaller either, maybe a 'B' cup, although her nipples seemed longer than her own.

Drawn by a sudden impulse, she moved forward and captured one of Luna's breasts in her mouth and she started running her tongue over the nipple and areola, making Luna sigh in pleasure. Taking the other breast in her hands, Hermione started fondling it, rubbing her palm over the nipple before pinching it briefly. Luna moaned her encouragement between counting for Sir. Feeling naughty, Hermione moved one of her hands down Luna's body, teasing the tufts of hair between her legs, before she slid a finger inside her opening.

Luna's eyes shot open in surprise as she felt Hermione's finger enter her. She had been enjoying the heat of Harry's hand on her bottom and Hermione's mouth on her tits just added to the enjoyment, but it was the realization that Hermione was actually touching her as she wanted to be touched that made the experience perfect! When Luna felt Hermione's thumb brush against her button, she totally lost control of herself and the climax that had been building ever since Harry had accepted her offer finally hit. She cried out as everything went black.

Harry paused to allow Luna to enjoy the afterglow of what looked to be a really amazing orgasm before he released the ropes she had asked him to use on her. He was glad that both of the girls enjoyed bondage, because he had liked the added control it gave him, ever since the day that Sirius showed him a secret room in 12 Grimmauld Place and he drove Fleur out of her mind with pleasure. He had to make sure that neither of the girls expected him to do any of the really painful or humiliating things that he'd heard about. He may have enjoyed the dominant role, but that didn't mean he cared for the girls any less, or had any desire to hurt them. Harry had heard about guys like that listening to Dudley bragging to his friends, and the idea disgusted him.

While he waited for Luna to rejoin them, he briefly regretted that Sanguini or whatever the vampire's name was, had already removed the bit of Tom's soul from his scar, because he would have had Voldemort screaming in agony with the way he was feeling now. He shook the feeling off because he knew he would never regret getting rid of the connection considering all the pain it had caused him over the years.

Feeling Luna stirring, he slid her off the bench and laid her on her back on the carpet. Looking at Hermione, he said, "You know what I want you to do, don't you?" She nodded and moved so she was between Luna's legs and lowered her face down. Harry sat down and opened his trousers, freeing his cock from the tight confines of his pants. Stroking himself, he sat back and watched Hermione have sex with a woman for the first time. It still amazed him how it easy it was to slip into the Master role when the situation required it, but his two new ladies certainly weren't objecting. He knew he would have to talk to them in the morning to set the ground rules for their marriage, but that could wait.

He smiled as he watched the enthusiasm Hermione was showing as she licked Luna. It was clear that she didn't have any experience, but enthusiasm goes a long way to make up for it, as Luna's reactions proved. Luna had her fingers tangled in Hermione's hair, and was moving her face back and forth between her legs, while babbling about nargles dancing inside her. It only took a couple of minutes of this for Luna to peak again and release Hermione, who moved up until they were side by side, and the two of them cuddled together, catching their breath.

While they were still recovering, Harry stripped out of his clothing, leaving himself as naked as the girls. The girls looked up when he started moving, and their eyes widened, and Luna licked her lips when they got a look at his naked body. He heard Hermione whisper, "Sweet Baby Maeve, he's huge!" and he saw Luna nodding.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Luna looked around the room in surprise when Harry led the two of them inside. It was greatly changed from when she had summoned it earlier. When she had imagined the room, it was fairly plain, just a large comfortable bed that the three of them could share, and that was all. Now, the only thing that was almost the same was the bed, but even that had changed to fit Harry's desires. It had almost doubled in size, and she felt herself getting wet again when she saw the two sets of wrist cuffs on the headboard with matching cuffs for their ankles hanging down from the ceiling on metal chains.

Harry walked around the bed and opened a door in the back of the room and gestured the two of them through it into a large bathroom with metal cylinders with two and three shower heads taking up the back half of the room. He followed them in, taking a seat on a bench beside the shower area. Harry looked at the two of them admiringly before he said, "There will be plenty of time for us to make gentle love on silk sheets, with soft music and candlelight, but tonight is not that time. Tonight you are giving yourselves to me for my pleasure, although I will ensure you enjoy the experience. You are to get in the shower and wash each other completely, including your arses, because I will be claiming them as well. I will be watching, so I expect you to do a thorough job."

Luna turned toward the shower and glanced over and saw that Hermione was just as aroused as she herself was. In fact, it seemed that Hermione had slipped into what she had heard described as 'sub-space' where she wasn't thinking, just reacting to her Master's orders. Luna shivered in anticipation as she stepped up to one of the shower posts and turned on the water. She had thought, when she originally came up with her plan, that she would have to ease Harry into the the idea that she really wanted him to dominate her, and eventually exposing him to bondage and other things she had dreamed of. She had done everything she could think of to help him be open to the idea, but it seemed that Harry had his own desires, and she couldn't be happier!

Grabbing a washcloth, she got it wet and filled it with liquid soap before turning to Hermione, who was standing under a shower head next to her letting the water soak her body, a slight smile on her face. Shaking her head in amusement, Luna muttered, "And I thought I would be the submissive one!" Looking over to Harry, she saw he was stroking himself slowly as he watched them and decided to give him a show. Setting the washcloth aside, she put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and pressed down, and the other girl lowered herself to her knees easily. Turning back to Harry, to see if he would object, she saw that he was grinning with amusement while still stroking his cock. Luna leaned back against the wall, and spread her legs. She was about to beckon Hermione forward, but didn't need to because as soon as she looked at the girl, Hermione was moving forward and planted her mouth on Luna's quim.

Harry watched as Luna enjoyed Hermione's attention, amused at how deep Hermione's submissiveness ran. Of course, Luna may not be so happy when she finds out that she is going to have to wait for he and Hermione to finish before he takes her to bed as punishment for overstepping her bounds. He had added the restraints to the bed quite deliberately after all. He was looking forward to having both the girls bound to the bed, available for his pleasure. He had been quite serious that there would be time for them to make love in the future, but, because the ritual drew on all their deepest desires, he would have to take them as a Master would to complete the requirement. Harry didn't have a problem with that, especially since he was sure that it was what the girls wanted as well.

Seeing that Luna had climaxed from Hermione's mouth, he called out, "Luna, now that you have had your fun, I want you to do a very good job getting her clean, especially her bum, because I want you to use your tongue to make sure it's clean!"

Harry smirked as Luna seemed to smother a grin as she maneuvered Hermione under the water, and, soaping up the cloth, washed Hermione's front quite thoroughly, paying special attention to her breasts, including using her mouth on the nipples to make them even harder. She then washed Hermione between her legs, and Harry could see that Hermione had at least one orgasm from Luna rubbing her there. He was tempted to have Luna kneel down and lick her, but there would be plenty of time for that later. He was having a hard enough time restraining himself from joining them in the shower and shagging them senseless as it was.

After Hermione's front half was clean, Luna moved Hermione again, and he was sure it was to give him a better view. Hermione was gripping the shower post, a blissful smile on her face, her legs spread as Luna knelt behind her. Luna rubbed the soapy cloth between Hermione's cheeks and held them open for the water to rinse the soap away before turning to look at Harry and winking at him! Harry laughed in delight as Luna slid her tongue out, and leaned forward. He watched as Luna used one hand to hold Hermione's bum cheeks apart while the other hand was furiously rubbing herself.

She had to be dreaming, Hermione mused, because there was absolutely no way a night that started out so horribly could have turned into her living out some of her naughtiest dreams. Although she had to wonder, because she'd never even dreamed that having another girl's tongue playing with her arsehole could feel so wonderful! She held onto the shower post with one hand and started playing with her nipples, only to open her eyes in surprise when the tongue that was playing with her bum poked into her arse! 'It's not a dream!' was the last conscious thought she had for quite a while as the sudden sensations plunged her back into the ocean of pleasure she had been surfing on for the past hour.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had been fighting to keep control ever since he came into the room earlier and found Hermione kneeling naked and submissive and, when Luna joined her, it just made it more difficult not to jump them right away. He had managed to force those desires down, but the demands of the ritual, combined with seeing Luna happily tonguing Hermione's arse, just pushed him over the edge and he had to find relief!

Luna pulled back as Hermione shrieked out her climax, a wide smile on her face as she turned toward Harry to see his reaction, only to jerk back in surprise to see him standing right next to her, his erection right in front of her face! She opened her mouth to allow him entrance, and moaned as he slid his fingers into her hair and held her head still as he plunged into her mouth, claiming her. She may have lacked experience, but she had a very good idea what to do and locked her lips around him while using her tongue as much as she could. She couldn't do much, because Harry, no, Master, was pumping into her mouth; all she could do was hold still and be grateful that he was being careful not to choke her by going in too deeply. She opened her eyes when she heard him moan out her name, and she felt him pull out of her mouth. She thought she knew what to expect, and started swallowing as soon as she felt the first blast hit the back of her throat, but she was quickly overwhelmed, and some of his seed landed on her face and chin. She reached up to clean herself off, but Harry stopped her, pulling her hand away.

She looked up at him in confusion, and saw that he was panting, trying to catch his breath, but had a very satisfied smile on his face. He gestured toward Hermione and said,

"Save some for Hermione, pet. I want her to have a taste as well!"

Closing her mouth around the last of his seed, and she was pleased that he had a sweet taste instead of the slightly sour taste she'd been expecting, Luna climbed to her feet and turned to Hermione, only to find that the other girl had turned around already, and was watching her in anticipation. When Luna's face was close to hers, Hermione opened her mouth and kissed the younger girl, licking Harry off of her lips and face before Luna opened her mouth and allowed Hermione's tongue inside. She soon had all of Harry's seed and swallowed it happily, licking her lips, before she leaned forward and captured Luna's mouth again.

Harry watched the two girls snog for a few minutes as he recovered from finally getting some relief. When he felt himself getting hard again, he clapped his hands to get the girls attention and gestured to the towels that were sitting on a table. The girls broke apart giggling, and quickly dried each other off.

Leading the two of them back into the bedroom, he stopped at the edge of the bed, and Hermione and Luna climbed on eagerly, with Luna grabbing the cuffs on the headboard and securing one wrist, before getting Hermione to put the other cuff on. Hermione did the same with her cuffs, but looked at him beseechingly until he gestured with his wand and the other cuff closed itself around her free wrist.

Looking at his two wives (and a part of him was still surprised at how _that_ happened), he hid a smile at how eagerly they were looking up at him and he ran his eyes over their bodies, their breasts pulled up by the way their arms were pulled over their heads, their nipples hard and erect. They were both incredibly beautiful in his eyes, although they were very different physically, Hermione was the bigger of the two girls, her breasts were larger and rounder than Luna's, but the blonde's fit her smaller frame perfectly. Moving his eyes down their bodies, past their little bellies, to the hair above their pussies. Shaking his head slightly, he raised his wand and, concentrating, ran it gently over the hair between Hermione's legs, getting rid of almost all of it. Smiling in satisfaction, he moved around the bed and did the same to Luna before he vanished all of the hair that he had removed. Grabbing a large hand mirror off a table by the door, he held it so both girls could see how he had claimed them. Their hair was completely gone, except for a thin strip that was formed into the shape of a lightning bolt.

Luna moaned happily as she saw the proof that she truly belonged to her Master in the way he had marked her private place. At that moment she knew, without a doubt, that he would be the only man she would willingly take inside her, and she was waiting anxiously for him to do exactly that!

Hermione's eyes had widened when she saw the lightning bolt made of brown curls above her swollen lips, and she smiled widely at him, showing Sir that she loved it! She was sure she would treasure this night for the rest of her life, and she hadn't even given herself to him yet.

Harry was glad that they liked the shave he had given them, because it showed that they both accepted his position as their husband and Master. He probably could have found a different design if he wanted to, but the lightning bolt was so much a part of his life. Even though the scar was faded, it just seemed fitting, especially since Fleur had suggested it to him when he trimmed her hair. Speaking of Fleur, he should probably let her know that he had found his two wives, so they could publicly name her as his consort now. Putting thought into action, he went to his robes and dug a small mirror from his pocket.

Turning to Luna and Hermione, he said, "I'll be with you in a minute or so, but there is somebody I want to introduce you to first." He was pleased to see that their submissiveness was so complete they didn't even think to protest that they were still naked. Moving to the end of the bed so Fleur would have a good view of everything that went on, he tapped the mirror with his wand.

"Fleur Delacour"

A moment later, a lightly accented voice came through the mirror. "Oui, Harry?"

"Are you able to talk?"

"Of course, Mother is putting Gabrielle to bed, so I am alone."

"Excellent, because I have two ladies I'd like you to meet, and they are not for anybody else's eyes."

Moving to the wall, he hung the mirror on a hook, and tapped it again, causing the mirror to enlarge so it covered the entire wall. Luna saw that Fleur was sitting in what she assumed was her bedroom, dressed in a light silk robe, a book in her hand. Fleur's eyes widened slightly as she took in the scene, and stood up, saying "Excuse me for a moment." She then walked out of the view of the mirror. A few minutes later she reappeared, but had removed the robe, showing her nude body underneath. Luna's mouth started watering as she took in the blonde's perfect body, from her breasts down to her neatly trimmed hair between her legs. Luna was intrigued to see the hair was shaved into a lightning bolt as well, and wondered if it was her idea or Harry's?

Fleur sat back in the chair and said, "Well, my Love, I see that you have found your two ladies. I believe I recognize them, but will you introduce me?"

Moving to Hermione, Harry said, "Lady Hermione Potter, formerly Granger, my best friend since our first year. Hermione, this is Fleur Delacour, the House Potter consort. I'm sure you will be getting to know each other quite well in the future."

Luna could hear the smile in Hermione's voice as she said, "Yes, Sir, I'm looking forward to it."

Fleur nodded politely, but Luna could see her hiding a smile. Then Harry reached over and placed his hand on her head, saying, "And this is Lady Luna Black, who you may remember from sitting with the Ravenclaws, she's been a very good friend to me for the last two years. As you can see, my flower, the three of us have taken a rather large step in our relationship this evening, and I will be announcing it formally tomorrow, so we can announce your status as well. Can you meet us tomorrow at the station?"

"But of course, My Lord, your wish is my command, you know that."

"I know, my flower, but I didn't want to take you away from your parents and Gabrielle during the Holidays. Now, I know how much you enjoy watching, so sit back and relax while I welcome my new wives.

Fleur smiled and sat down and as her hair moved, Luna saw that Fleur was wearing a collar very similar to the ones that she and Hermione were wearing. 'This is going to be a very interesting marriage' she thought as Harry took his hand off her head and climbed onto the bed between Hermione's legs.

Luna watched in fascination as her Master, her Harry, lifted Hermione's legs and locked her ankles into the cuffs on the chains from the ceiling. He took his wand and inserted it slightly into her pussy, and Luna heard him say, "I've just weakened your barrier, so it won't hurt you when I break through. I wish we had the time to be gentle, but there will be time for that during the rest of our lives." With that, he leaned down and pressed his chest against Hermione, kissing her fiercely as he shoved forward.

Hermione winced as he entered her, but immediately relaxed as she realized he was right: there was no pain! She felt him opening her up, and there wasn't even the slightest discomfort from being stretched in a way she never had before. He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with concern in his green eyes.

She smiled at him, "It didn't hurt at all, Sir! Thank you!"

Relieved, Harry started moving inside her, and was pleased that Hermione started moving back against him, as much as her bonds would allow anyway. He had really been concerned that he had hurt her when he took her virginity, but the ritual, since it drew on all of their deepest desires, required that he dominate her as she wanted. He had to admit, he enjoyed the knowledge that he was truly her first, and would be her only man.

He still wanted to make sure she climaxed while he was inside her, so she would have a good memory of giving him her virginity, so he started kissing her throat, and, finding the pulse point, used a trick Fleur had taught him, and pulled his magic into his lips and pressed them firmly against her throat. He had driven Tonks crazy the night he and Fleur had introduced the metamorph to the joys of bondage, sending her into back to back orgasms long before he entered her for the first time.

He was rewarded by the feeling of Hermione's pussy spasming against him and the sight of her eyes rolling back in her head as she babbled happily. He held still inside her, allowing her to enjoy the afterglow until her eyes focused again and she smiled up at him, breathing "Wow! I had hoped it would be good, Sir, but you made it better than I'd ever dreamed!"

Harry smiled down at her, amazed at the look of devotion in her eyes. "I promised you that you'd enjoy yourselves, and you should know I always keep my promises, Pet. Now, are you ready to give the last of yourself to me?"

Her eyes widened in realization, and she swallowed before nodding nervously, "Yes, Sir, I am, but, please, be gentle? I've never had anything in there before."

"Don't worry, Pet, I'll make sure you're ready for me and will enjoy the feeling." Taking his wand, he cleaned and stretched her out before lubricating both her rear hole and his cock. "And you'll get used to taking me here soon enough, because I'll make sure you get plenty of practice!"

Pet relaxed, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her, and she was right. She felt a pressure as he pushed inside, but no pain at all! All she felt, besides delightfully full, was a sense of pride that she was able to take him like this and knowing that he enjoyed it so much. The part of Pet that was still Hermione was watching in fascination as Harry turned her body inside out from pleasure, and she wondered if it was the ritual or just something inside her that made her get such deep down shivers of pleasure at the way he completely dominated her? She was looking forward to finding out, later, as she relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the man she had loved for years claiming her entirely.

Fleur watched with amusement as Harry completely dominated his best friend. She wasn't surprised to see that Hermione was one of his wives, although she had expected the two of them to get together long before this. She knew, even during the tensions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, that the girl was completely head over heels in love with him, and she suspected that he was in love with her as well. Not that it stopped him from going to her bed willingly when she approached him, of course.

Turning her attention to the blonde on the bed, she could see that she was practically delirious with need, not that she blamed her. Watching Harry in action, especially when he was fully into the dominant role, was extremely arousing and she was having a hard time keeping her hands on the arms of the chair. It was only the knowledge that her Lord preferred to watch her pleasure herself when he was able that kept her from giving in to her desires.

Hearing loud cries from the bed, she turned her attention back to Harry and Pet, as he called her, and saw that Pet was in the throes of an intense climax, and her Lord was close as well. She wondered if he would do to Pet what he did to her? She nodded to herself as he pulled out of Pet's arse, and started stroking himself. Fleur could see the bursts of cum shooting across Pet's belly and splashing on her breasts, making Pet moan even louder. Her moans died off as Harry picked up his wand and released her wrists and ankles from the bonds, and the chains retracted into the ceiling. Once she was free, Pet rolled over on her side and was soon snoring softly, a smile on her face.

Harry smiled as looked at Hermione's dozing form. Climbing off the bed, he walked around to Luna and leaned over, kissing her deeply before saying, "I'll be right back, I need to clean up. But, for being such a good girl, and not complaining while I claimed your sister, my pretty Moon-child, you deserve a reward. Reaching down, he sent his magic into his fingers and slipped them inside her, sending a burst of pure pleasure directly into the bound girl's clit.

Luna's body stiffened as bolts of pure pleasure shot outward from her core and all through her. She could barely muster the concentration to whisper, "Thank you, Master!" before the sensations overwhelmed her and everything went black.

Harry took his time in the shower, making sure that he was completely clean, as well as giving himself a chance to recover before he rejoined Luna in bed. He was determined to make his moon-child feel just as good as Pet did, but he was worried that he wouldn't be able to rise to the occasion for a third time that night. He could have the room prepare a stamina potion for him, but that felt like cheating, and he would save that for a last resort.

As he washed himself, he pictured the look on Luna's face when the pleasure hit her, and smiled as he hardened again. 'It's a good thing the potion is dangerous if you take it too often because being this lucky could be addictive!' he thought as he rinsed the soap off his body and left the shower. Drying off quickly he walked back to the bedroom.

Luna opened her eyes when she felt the bed sink by her feet. Looking up, she saw him looking at her from between her legs, his hardness moving as he moved. Smiling widely at her Master, her lover, her Harry, she opened her mouth to thank him for making her feel so wonderful, but he leaned down and put a finger across her lips, silencing her. "Hush Moon-child, it's the Master's job to take care of you, and you earned your reward by waiting so patiently for me to finish. Now, it's your turn. Are you ready for me?"

She nodded eagerly, pulling her legs as far apart as the chains would let them. He picked up his wand and she felt her insides relax as the spell hit her, before he removed the wooden tip from her. She watched, shivering in anticipation as he moved closer, and moaned when he ran the head of his cock along her soaked lips. She took a deep breath when he gripped her around the waist, and looked up at him, nodding that she was ready, and he slid forward. She released the breath she was holding when she felt him completely inside her core. "Oh Master, feels so good!" she moaned, reveling in the feeling of completeness that he gave her.

She hadn't been exaggerating earlier when she said that bonding with him would ground her. She was already feeling far more clear headed than she had in a long time, probably since before her mother died. She set those thoughts aside for later, as she did her best to move against Harry, pulling him deeper inside her. She hadn't expected the sensations shooting through her body to feel so wonderful. She had expected her first time to be painful, but was willing to take it because it was Harry she was with. Instead, there was no pain, only pleasure, and knew that it would only get better the more they were together. Harry had promised there would be time to make love in the future, and she was looked forward to it, but for now, she wanted to show him what a nasty shag she had always dreamed of being!

Moving her legs as much as she could in the bonds, Luna managed to wrap them around his back and pulled him deeper into her as she looked into his eyes and said,

"Are you enjoying shagging my virgin pussy, Master? It belongs to you now, any time, anywhere you want me! If you want to bend me over the Staff Table in the Great Hall and shag me while Dumbledore watches, I'll do it! Do you know that I fingered myself almost every night for the last year, dreaming of the time I could give myself to you? I fingered my arse as I rubbed my pussy, knowing that I was going to let you shag me there, and I'll even suck your cock after you bugger me if you want me to! I can't wait to meet Fleur again, because I'm going to crawl across the floor in front of you, and lick her until she floods my mouth with her juices because she belongs to you, too. Would you like to watch that?"

Harry felt himself get even harder inside her as he pictured the scenes in his head. He felt his balls tightening and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Pulling back, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at her arse, getting her ready for him, before he slipped out of her pussy completely.

Tapping the chains holding her ankles, he released her legs and pushed them forward, so they were pointing at her head, before he put his cock at her rear entrance and slammed forward! She howled in ecstasy as he took her arse roughly and Harry could see she was already starting to cum. Pumping quickly, he felt the pressure building, and growled at her,

"I'm about to flood your tight little arse with my cum! Is that what you wanted my little Moon-child? Are you enjoying your Master's cock taking your filthy hole? Just know that I'm going to be taking your arse every night, and I might even have you slide under the table during dinner and make you suck me until I cum, and then make you swallow it all! Do you like that idea? How about if I make you come into the Quidditch Locker Room after a game and strip down in front of Ginny and the rest of the team, and I'll shag you in the shower, would you like that?"

He didn't get an answer, and when he looked at her, he saw that Luna's eyes were glazed and she was babbling incoherently. Pulling out, he released her legs and they dropped down on the bed as he stroked himself. Seeing her eyes clear, he pointed his cock at her chest, but she whispered,

"In my mouth, Master, I want you in my mouth!"

Moving up so he was straddling her belly, he put his hands on either side of her breasts, and pushed them together, forming a valley. Sliding his cock between them, he played with her nipples and pumped a few times before telling her to open her mouth. She opened up obediently and he sped up his thrusts, finally relaxing and letting himself cum, shooting several blasts of cum toward her mouth. She moved her head as much as she could to catch his seed, but some of it still landed on her face and the pillow behind her, but he really didn't care. Once he finished, and Luna had swallowed as much as she could, he gestured tiredly with his wand, and her wrists were freed. Setting his wand down on the night table, he rolled off of her, and put his arms around both girls, pulling them toward him. Luna yawned sleepily and cuddled into him while Hermione stayed asleep, but snuggled against him. Not even paying attention to the lights, Harry joined the two of them in the arms of Morpheus.

Fleur sat back in her chair and watched as Harry finished claiming his wives. She was impressed by the imagination Luna displayed and looked forward to seeing if the girl would actually make good on her promise. She briefly regretted the fact that she could not marry Harry, because of the requirement of a male Heir for both families, but knew that, by becoming his Publicly Recognized Consort, she would be considered his wife as well. She still found it hard to believe that she had been so lucky as to find Harry and act on her desire for him when he was still a skinny 'leetle boy' when she was at Hogwarts. Granted, the first time they were together, the night of the second task, was over far too soon, but she expected that from a virgin. He recovered quickly though, and by the next morning, he had learned enough to bring her to several extremely satisfying orgasms.

Even that first night, she had sensed a craving for control in her younger lover that matched her need to be controlled, but wasn't able to fully bring it out before the night Voldemort returned, and Harry was too shattered by his experience to do anything more than hold her and cry that night. But, it was during whispered conversations in the hospital wing while she was under his invisibility cloak that they made plans for her to come to him during the summer. He gave her some of his hair, and she was able to fashion a reusable Portkey that took her to where ever he was.

It was the first night back from Hogwarts that she appeared in his bedroom at his relatives house. He was still upset, but mostly he was feeling helpless, and Fleur used that to help him find a way to take control, at least in one area of his life, and she was pleased that he took to it so quickly. She had been back in France with her family the night the Dementors came and she cursed the fact that she wasn't there to help him as she should. She was able to see him at Order Headquarters, but it was difficult to be alone with him with the Weasleys in the house.

She should have known that Harry was just as unhappy with the situation as she was and had taken action. One afternoon when everyone was busy, Sirius Black approached her, telling her to come with him. She followed him into an area of the house she hadn't been in before and down a dark hallway. When they got to a door, Sirius paused and said something about his family having a lot of dark secrets, but they also knew how to experience life. His only regret was he left home before he was old enough to make use of the room himself. He handed her a key, and said, "I'm trusting you and Harry to be responsible and know your limits. Harry is already inside, waiting for you. I hope you both know how to be discreet?" Not waiting for an answer, Sirius turned and walked away, a happy smile on his face.

Opening the door, she was surprised that it opened quietly, considering how it looked. She walked through into another short hallway with light coming through under the doorway at the end. Shutting the first door behind her, she heard it latch, and stepped forward. The door at the end opened at her touch and she saw Harry, dressed in jeans and his trainers and nothing else. He didn't say a word as she closed the door, but gestured with his wand, and she found herself naked before him. Knowing his desires, she knelt and put her hands behind her back.

That was the day that she and Harry explored bondage for the first time as the room was full of bondage equipment, including the swing that quickly became her favorite piece of furniture. It was a long board, padded and covered in black leather, hooked to chains in the ceiling. Harry laid her on it and secured her wrists and ankles to the, fortunately, fur lined cuffs that were attached to the chains. When she was secured, he pressed a button and the chains started retracting, lifting the board off of the ground until she was hanging in the air, her head hanging back. When she opened her eyes, she saw Harry's cock directly in front of her face. Without a word, she opened her mouth and took him inside.

That was just the start of the most intense experience of her life, although she and Harry had come close to equaling it several times. He had driven her to such extremes of pleasure that she had passed out at least twice, which she didn't think was possible. They were both exhausted when they finished. Fortunately, Sirius had stocked the room with several Pepper-Up potions so they were able to make their way downstairs for dinner and avoid any suspicious questions.

It was the night before Harry had to leave to go back to Hogwarts that she asked him to put a collar on her, to signify their relationship. He asked if she wouldn't rather have a wedding ring, because he was ready to ask her to marry him. She explained the reason, and, while Harry was irritated, he understood and accepted it, vowing to never treat her as being less than his wife just because of a stupid requirement of the magical families. She was pleased that he was keeping his word now that he had found the two women to continue his family names, although she wondered who he would choose as his Consort for the Black Family? It's too bad that the Black Family required that all consorts be purebloods, because darling Nymphadora would have made a wonderful Consort. Maybe that Chang girl that he was so infatuated with? Putting it aside for the time being, she focused her attention on the mirror, watching her lover sleep.

She must have dozed off watching, because the next thing she knew, was a voice coming from the mirror. Opening her eyes, she blinked sleepily at the sight of Tonks' face in the corner of the mirror.

"Frenchy? Are your there Fleur? Answer if you're there, it's important!"

Realizing the Auror couldn't see her, she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her before saying, "I'm here, what's so important?"

Tonks face cleared in relief, "I hate to bother you so late, but things are going crazy here! I'm at Hogwarts and we're trying to find Harry, have you heard from him?"

"Oui, I mean, yes, I've been chatting with him this evening, when he wasn't busy. What do you mean, things are going crazy?"

"We've got dead Death Eaters all over the place, including Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape, and there was a massive explosion at Malfoy Manor about 4 hours ago! The Aurors found what looks like the remains of You Know Who, and the bodies of Bellatrix Lestrange and a ton of others. Dumbledore is pulling his beard out, thinking that Harry went off on his own and attacked You Know Who... What's so funny?"

Fleur had started laughing when she heard about the explosion, and it took her a while to get control of herself. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she finally said, "I don't know what happened with Voldemort, but Harry did not attack him in any way. He's been busy the last several hours, bonding with the new Lady Potter and Lady Black, and I assure you, Voldemort was the last thing on his mind!"

Tonks blinked for a minute, before she started laughing as well, "Both of them at once? Kinky! Do I know either of them? Never mind, we can gossip later, I'll sign off and tell Dumbledore that Harry wasn't involved, and he's safely asleep right now."

Just before she signed off, she said, "I'm gonna want details, Frenchy!"

With a laugh of her own, Fleur told her that she would know everything tomorrow, because the three of them were planning to announce their marriage in the morning.

Snickering to herself, Tonks broke the connection and went to find Dumbledore. He was standing where she had seen him last, at the bottom of a flight of stairs, looking at the broken body of Draco Malfoy. From what she had been able to determine, the caretaker, Filch, had caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to and grabbed him, intending to take Malfoy to Professor Snape, but somehow Draco got free and started to run away. He had just gotten to the top of the stairs when his foot slipped in a puddle of water that Peeves had caused, or at least that was the most likely explanation for where the water came from, and he fell over the handrail and landed on the ground 5 floors below. The nurse said he must have died instantly because the back of his skull was crushed on impact, and he had also broken his neck. It was a shame, she supposed, but the little snot was already a marked Death Eater, so she didn't feel too bad about his death, especially since it was accidental.

She didn't know what to think about Snape's death, because it happened before the explosion that killed Aunt Bella and all the others, but that was a problem for later. Walking up to Dumbledore, she got his attention and said, "Professor, I managed to get in touch with a mutual friend of Harry's and mine, and she told me that she'd been talking with him most of the evening. She didn't say where he was, because she didn't know, but did say he was sound asleep and quite safe where ever he is."

Dumbledore looked relieved and nodded, turning back to the broken body on the ground, staring as if it held the answers to all of life's mysteries. Tonks looked at him in disbelief. Why was he so concerned with a corpse of a Death Eater? Even if he was her cousin, she wasn't going to lose any sleep over him. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Is there anything else, Professor, because I really need to get back to the Ministry. If You Know Who is truly dead, we are in for a very busy night!"

When he looked up at her, she was surprised to see that the old man looked bewildered, as if he couldn't understand what was happening. He nodded absently, and she shrugged and left, walking toward the front door of the school.

After she left, the old man shook his head, saying softly, "I know you had something to do with this, Harry, because you are the only one who could truly kill Tom, but how did you do it without leaving the school? The wards tell me you are somewhere inside, but where?"

Turning to Poppy Pomfrey, who was waiting impatiently, he said, "I'm sorry Poppy, go ahead, do what you have to do for Mister Malfoy and Severus. I'm going to attempt to notify Mister Malfoy's parents, if either of them survived the explosion."

Still in a seeming daze, he sent for Fawkes, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of flame.

The Next Morning

Their entrance together the next morning didn't even arouse the slightest comment when they arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. The entire school was buzzing about Draco's and Snape's deaths, and the news that You Know Who had been killed was the headline in the Daily Prophet. Nobody seemed to even notice when they came in and sat together at the Gryffindor table, although Ron did look up from his eating to notice them, and when he saw how close Hermione and Luna were sitting to him, he just smiled and shook his head in amusement, before going back to his breakfast.

After a disconcerting breakfast, simply because Harry wasn't used to be ignored, especially when something to do with Voldemort happened, the three of them left the Hall and went to their dorms to finish packing for the trip back to London. Kissing briefly, Harry and Hermione headed for Gryffindor Tower while Luna skipped up the hall toward the entrance to Ravenclaw's Aerie.

Ignoring most of her housemates, Luna bounced across the common room, a huge smile on her face, as she made her way up to her dorm. Stripping out of the dress she had worn the night before, she reached into her trunk and grabbed some fresh knickers and a bra and smiled as her eyes landed on the small golden potion bottle, with about a mouthful missing. She grinned, "I suppose I really should tell Master and Hermione how lucky I was last night, but I think I'll wait until we're someplace where Master can give me another spanking for being so naughty and keeping a secret!"

The End


End file.
